Under the rain
by TheRockAngel
Summary: Death, rape, blood...Her entire life will change. Only Freddie and friends can bring her back, hopefully. Some chapters could be RATED M for its content. A Spanish fanfic I'm translating and changing content /2 writers/
1. Prologue

**Under the Rain**

**PROLOGUE**

The phone went on and on again.

It was insistent.

Freddie couldn't believe that someone would call at this time...

It was almost three in the morning!

"Hello?"

He whispered still half asleep, but only a second was enough for him to fully wake up.

"Don't worry, we're on our way..."

He hanged up

Freddie jumped from his bed and looked for his mother.

His heart was beating faster every second that passed...feeling like he was going to have a heart attack.

The place that had trailers and such were only a few blocks away from where he lived.

When they got there, Mrs. Benson parked the car and stared at Freddie.

She noticed that his hands and lips where trembling.

This was the first time she saw her son acting like this...so nervous and worried for the girl.

On a normal day, her son would complain about the constant fighting and violence the girl was being put up with.

...Yet he did nothing about it...or to stop it.

"I have to go..."

Freddie whispered, his voice breaking.

"I'll go look for Ms. Carrigan..."

Mrs. Benson said while getting out of the car.

Freddie opened the door slowly;

His body felt heavy and lifeless.

He never imagined that the strongest person he knew,

The one that bothered him and made his life miserable...

The one that would kill for only a piece of ham...

The one that would pretend to be anything but sad, was suffering.

He walked slowly through the withered garden that was in the trailer's entrance...

But he was stopped by a police officer.

"I'm sorry kid, you can't go inside"

The man told him.

"I'm here for my friend!, you guys called me!"

A pissed Freddie said.

"Oh! So you're the Benson kid?"

The man asked and Freddie just nodded.

"You should know that at the moment she's not the same. Don't ask her anything since she's not in a good condition to answer"

Freddie frowned not being able to understand the situation.

Why wasn't she able to talk?

What happened in there?

"Sir, can you tell me what happened?"

Freddie asked worried

"The same things that happens in this kind of places...Two deaths and a raping attempt"

After hearing this, Freddie's throat went dry and his body began to shake.

He went up the first steps of the stairs.

The door was wide open and on the inside there were many agents.

Some taking pictures and others notes of the scene.

His eyes couldn't believe the scene in front of him.

There were puddles of blood on the floor and blood stains on the walls.

His heart broke when he saw what was in front of him...

The shirt of his friend on the floor, ripped and with blood.

He slowly approached towards Sam's room from where police officers and paramedics went out of.

What he saw, left him in shock and felt his heart shatter on one-thousand pieces.

Sam's eyes were focused on nothing...

Her entire body was bloody and tears cascaded from her eyes mixing with the fresh blood.

"You're the one that the police called, right?"

Freddie nodded

"This was a hard day for her and in this moment the girl is in a shock state."

The female paramedic explained

"We think that she saw her mother and sister die while the other man tried to rape her." she continued

"Tried?"

Freddie asked

"Yes, Mrs. Puckett was found with a gun on her hand so we think that she shot the man before he could rape her daughter.  
>The other attacker was captured thanks to the neighbors that told the police what was happening..."<p>

Freddie stopped listening to her and focused on his friend.

He wanted to make her feel better.

He wanted the pain that she was feeling to fade away.

He went closer to her but she didn't seem to notice his presence.

"Sam..."

She didn't react

"Sam, It's me...Freddie..."

The blonde looked at him and frowned.

She tried to say something but no words came out.

"I'll take care of you..."

Freddie whispered with pain in his heart.

"They're...dead..."

She moaned from the pain when Freddie hugged her.

She couldn't take it anymore and cried...

cried like never before.

He had never seen her so vulnerable, so broken, so...*sigh*...

she wasn't his Sam.

Not anymore...


	2. Chapter 1: Red

**Under the rain**

Chapter 1**: Red**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR THE CONTENT)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Eight hours earlier…<em>

"And that's all for tonight"

Carly said smiling

"Don't forget to go to and vote..."

Sam said while typing on an invisible keyboard

"Be nice to everyone"

"Make sure to bother everyone!"

"Bye!"

Said both at the same time

"And we're clear. Awesome show you guys."

Freddie said, congratulating them with a smile on his face.

After cleaning all the mess they had created, they went down for some smoothies.

Carly had only two hours before leaving to Yakima for vacations, so that meant that they had to spend all the time they could together, having fun.

"I'm really going to miss you Carls. What am I going to do with Fredweird here?

Sam complained with a smile plastered on her face.

Carly rolled her eyes

"Stop exaggerating Sam, you know that's not true. I'll call you guys and we can chat at night and stuff..."

"Yeah, yeah…chatting and talking everyday but, what am I gonna do when he's with me?"

Sam complained again like a little girl

"No one is forcing you to stay with me"

An angry Freddie said

"Enough you guys! Promise me that you won't fight and stay in peace…"

Said Carly smiling

"Whatever…I have to go; Mom wants me to help her shave"

The blonde said while getting up from the couch.

Carly and Freddie shuddered at what Sam had said.

"Bye! Send me a text when you get to Yakima!"

Sam screamed before closing the door

Freddie just stood there smiling.

That girl could make his life a living hell but through the years he began to like it and grew closer to her becoming friends…or what they were…it was a different kind of friendship.

Definitely not like Carly and his.

He then remembered that night on the fire escape…when he and Sam kissed.

"You should tell her; maybe it will surprise you…"

Carly's voice brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"I don't understand…"

"Oh come on…you like Sam. I can see it in your eyes. You've been acting weird since the day of the lock-in. You two decided to leave it all how it was before, just friends, and the tension between you and Sam has increased the double. You love her? Well then fight for her. It's that simple."

"Carly, please…she doesn't love me, she said so that night. She told me that she only kissed me to shut me up."

Carly shook her head in denial and asked to herself, how can her friends be so blind?

She decided to stop trying to convince him.

An hour passed and Freddie left, wishing her a good flight, and then went to his apartment.

On the other hand, Sam was close to her house.

She had decided to go for some tacos since she wasn't in the mood to help her mother on her shaving and waxing.

When she opened the door she was surprised that the lights were off and the house was completely dark, so she went to look for the light switch.

When she did so, she felt a hand on her face and an arm holding her with so much force that she was unable to move.

Her heart beat increased because of the fear and tried to escape with all the strength she had but to no avail.

Sam's screams filled the house hoping someone or some neighbor would help her but the only thing she achieved by doing so was to receive more pain form her aggressor.

"You shouldn't do that my precious, just stay still and you'll live"

The man whispered while licking slowly her earlobe

"But before this becomes hot in here…we're gonna watch a show…and I'm sure you'll love it."

The blond tried to open her mouth so she could bite his hand but this man was really strong and she didn't have the upper hand in this fight.

Her heart sped up as she felt the man grab her and take her to the living room where she saw her mother filled with blood, being raped and her hands tied up.

Sam had her eyes wide open and began to moan and groan feeling desperate to do something before this could end…bad…

Her mother's screams and cries were muffled and drowned by a dirty sock that was in her mouth. Her eyes were red and her face only showed pain.

This continued for more than an hour.

Sam was being a witness of the scene in front of her.

The man slowly sliced Pam's neck while her screams grew louder with each cut.

At this moment Sam didn't scream nor cry.

Her mind was blank.

She was watching how the only person that supported her; that loved her in a way and could understand her was dying.

The man turned and looked at Sam with a smile upon his face.

"Twins"

He whispered with excitement.

A third man with a black coat appeared with her sister Melanie, in an awful state.

Her face was bruised and blood came out from her mouth.

This was too much for Sam.

Too much for her brain take in and process.

"Finish with her"

The man said with venom in his voice

"Sam…help me…please…"

Her sister whispered…

Her twin…

Sam began to struggle again but the man punched her hard on the stomach.

She saw as her sister was being raped again and again.

She witnessed every hit her sister received…her screams…

Her blood was everywhere while the man punched her until she finally stopped breathing…

But for him…it wasn't enough.

He grabbed the knife and began to insert it several times in her thorax.

Sam wanted to vomit…

This was a nightmare.

Sam thought with tears on her eyes.

All her world came crashing down in one night.

She felt several bites on her neck which made her moan from the pain while she heard her shirt being scratched and then ripped.

"_This is it, now it's my turn…" _

Sam thought of many things at the moment.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry Carly, for not being able to keep my promise and be your best friend forever."_

Thinking of her best friend and not being able to be with her anymore hurt her.

But what hurt her more was the thought of him.

"_I love you. Freddie…I've always had"_

The man made various cuts along her legs while taking off her pants.

"We're gonna have fun…you know why? Cuz you'll be my personal bitch for days till' I get tired of you and kill you."

He whispered on her ear.

What did she do to deserve this kind of punishment?

All the pain she felt made her contract and scream when he violently introduced his hand inside of her, like an animal.

"Now make daddy happy"

The man said, then furiously grabbed a fistful of her hair and brought her face close to his member.

Since she didn't open her mouth in any moment, the guy punched her on the face.

She wanted everything to be over.

She wanted to die.

She felt as he opened her legs and laughed from her pain…

But nothing happened.

An extremely loud noise was heard and the man fell on top of her.

Sam didn't move.

She only focused her eyes on the sealing.

She couldn't believe that she was still alive.

She felt as minutes, hours, or maybe days passed until someone arrived and carefully made her stand up.

Her face showed no emotion.

She didn't even care that some people where checking on her while being naked.

"Hey…Can you hear me?"

She could hear a distant voice of a woman talking to her.

"I found her phone…here…search for someone…"

"Carly Shay is the first on the contact list"

A woman said and dialed but…

"There's no response. The second one is F. Benson…"

Sam couldn't understand what was happening.

Everything hurt.

Her body, her heart…

"Mr. Benson? This is Dr. Carrigan speaking…Ms. Samantha Puckett has suffered an attack which her mother and sister were murdered"

She waited for an answer…

"Perfect, we'll be waiting."

Minutes passed and Sam heard Freddie's voice calling her, but didn't have the strength to turn around and face him.

"They're…dead"

She couldn't hide the pain much longer so she broke down…she just cried in the boy's arms.

Moments after, she realized that she was being taken to Bushwell Plaza.

Lewbert was surprised and had a horrified expression on his face but she didn't seem to care.

She saw herself sitting in a bathtub while Mrs. Benson bathe her, washing away every single trace of blood from her body.

_Two days later…_

Freddie had Sam's hand between his.

He had tears in his eyes.

Sam wasn't here.

She wasn't even aware of her surroundings.

They were with a psychiatrist, Dr. Carrigan, which was explaining Sam's situation.

"You have nothing to worry about, like I said before, she's only in a shock state and it's important to slowly bring her back from it."

"You have to understand that what she live wasn't easy, but I can assure you that this won't last forever…and that is where you'll make the difference…"

"Me?"

Freddie asked

"Yes, you'll help her out of this state"

She need help from the people she cares about, her friends or boyfriend. Anyway, excuse me, I have to go."

Freddie saw her mother leading Dr. Carrigan to the door and said thanks.

He only turned to Sam and fixed his eyes on hers and noticed that they were empty and looked…lifeless…They had no spark…nothing.

"I'll help you get through this, I promise."

His voice shaking and eyes watery.

"I swear…"


	3. Chapter 2: Come back to me: Part I

**Under the rain**

Chapter 2:

Come back to me:

**PART – I**

A week had passed since the murder of Sam's mother and sister.

It was Sunday, and Freddie was getting ready to go to school.

Even though he wishes not to go and help his friend instead, his mother didn't want him to ruin his perfect attendance record on the last year of school.

After he finished, he looked at the clock on the bedside table and it read 10:30 p.m.

He needed to talk to Carly but she wasn't home yet, so he sat on the hall waiting…

Twenty minutes passed and Freddie knocked on the door.

"Oh hey Freddie, it's so nice to see you…come on in"

Carly said smiling

"Sup', Freddo!"

Spencer said from the kitchen

Freddie didn't respond to either, he only entered and sat on the couch.

"What's wrong? You're acting weird"

Carly said frowning

"Something happened…"

Freddie sadly whispered

"You told her? Did she say no?"

Carly yelled

Freddie shook his head.

"Well…Then I don't understand…"

"What I'm about to tell you it's very difficult to take in… for me it still is…"

He whispered while tears cascaded from his eyes.

"Freddie…please, you're scaring me"

"The night you left…something happened…At three in the morning…I received a call from Sam's cell phone…When I answered it was a woman…and…and…"

Carly was surprised by Freddie's reaction.

He was crying!

"…She said that…that Sam's mom and sister were dead."

Carly opened her eyes in shock and placed a hand on her chest.

"My mom took me there…some police officer wouldn't let me in until he knew who I was…he then told me that what happened…was normal…"

"What happened?"

Carly whispered with tears on her eyes.

"Murder and a raping attempt…"

Carly didn't have to know more…she already imagined what happened…she began to cry an felt horrible as a friend for not knowing about the situation before…

"Where is she?"

Spencer asked breaking the silence

"In my apartment"

Freddie said

"I need to see her..."

Carly said running to the door

"There's something else you need to know!"

Carly turned around to face him.

"She's not here, she doesn't want to talk…she shows not emotions…nothing…I lost her"

Spencer, Freddie and Carly were sitting on the couch, neither talking.

A loud thunder was heard

"It's raining"

Spencer said

"Yeah…*sigh*…I think it's better if we go to sleep"

Carly whispered

But before she could get up, Mrs. Benson appeared with a horrified look on her face.

"Freddie! I can't find her"

"What!"

Freddie screamed desperately

"How can a girl that can't even talk, run away?"

They began to look everywhere…They even asked Lewbert.

She was gone...

She disappeared…

They searched for her on the basement, the fire escape and the halls from every damn floor of the building.

Freddie was losing it.

They returned to Carly's apartment.

Carly grabbed the phone desperately typing to call the police.

Suddenly Freddie got up from the couch and ran through the hall.

No one knew where he was going.

"_Please let her be there, please"_

His inner voice screamed.

The last time they had a civilized conversation was there;

On the rooftop

Under the rain

How she liked it.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Sam was there, on the border, looking down to the streets._

_She had escaped from school and four hours had passed._

_She got there in two hours._

_It took Freddie two more hours trying to jump over the school's fence._

_Because of the lock-in every school door was closed._

_Freddie got closer and sat next to her._

"_Amazing isn't it?"_

_-Sam whispered-_

"_I love the rain…I love to watch it…"_

"_You love getting wet? You're definitely weird, Puckett"_

_She just smiled but her face showed no emotion whatsoever._

"_Haven't you noticed how beautiful nature can be on times like these?"_

_Freddie raised an eyebrow, it was freaking cold! And it was four in the morning!_

"_*sigh*...What do you want, Fredweird?"_

"_I wanted to talk…"_

"_I want you to forget everything, okay?"_

_She said interrupting him on the process_

"_I know you're not in love with me, and I don't love you either…I only did it to shut you up…so forget about it."_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Freddie went up the stairs, jumping three to four steps at a time.

His chest hurt even more.

When he was close to the door he got more nervous and thought about what would he do if she wasn't there.

He walked all over the place until he finally found her.

She was soaked from head to toe;

Walking on the edge of the roof and moving from left to right.

He was furious.

His body began to shake.

He was scared of losing her.

He wasn't gonna let her do such thing.

"Sam!"

He screamed

No reply

"Sam! Please! You're making a big mistake"

Silence…

"Sam…I know how you're feeling…I know it hurts…and I know there's no way of going back, but…"

Freddie began to say while walking slowly towards her.

"I want you to know that you can always count on me…on all your friends…please"

He was so close to her but he was afraid if he tried a sudden movement to grab her…

She could fall…

The blond had stopped walking.

Was there a possibility that she had listened to what he said?

He didn't lose hope.

He tried to convince her once again.

"I know it's hard…to lose people you cared for…beloved ones…It's not easy…I know!"

He screamed in pain

"My father died…he's dead! And I saw him die!…I know how you feel…trust me…please…come back…"

He whispered

"I care about you, Sam…and I'll support you on everything, I will help you get through this but please, get down from there."

Minutes passed and the blond wouldn't react.

Freddie had lost hope…until he heard a voice.

Her voice…

"Isn't nature beautiful, Freddie?"

Sam said with a smile on her face

How much he missed that sweet voice of hers.

"Yes…"

"Why are you crying?"

Sam whispered moving closer to him.

"I…"

"Don't…my mom says that crying is bad"

She whispered with a smile

"Why…?"

The brunette asked

"Because big kids shouldn't cry…you're big…right?"

Freddie gasped when he heard what she had just said.

He was confused.

What did she mean by that?

Something was not right…

"So?...You're also a big girl…"

Freddie whispered

She shook her head fast.

"No, I'm just a girl...I'm only seven…"

Freddie opened his eyes and blocked out every possibility of bringing her back.

He lost her…

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Thanks for all the nice reviews!**

**SEDDIE FTW!**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 3: Come back to me: Part II

**Under the rain**

Chapter 3:

Come back to me:

**PART – II**

* * *

><p>Freddie hadn't moved from the couch since he returned to Carly's apartment.<p>

His eyes were focused on the floor.

The girl he was in love with was going through a hard time.

Her mind had collapsed because of the pain she felt and he had thought that he could had helped on bringing her back…

But he was wrong.

"Well, I think that it's best for her if she's hospitalized…"

"She's not crazy!"

Freddie screamed

"I know that, but she's not fine either."

Carrigan explained with a smile on her face.

"If we want Sam to return to normality, she must be treated by the best specialists."

"How long will she be like this?"

Carly suddenly asked.

"I don't know…I can't assure you anything. Everything depends on the patient…She can be like this her entire life if she decides that this state she's on, it's best for her to avoid confronting her feelings and emotions."

Carrigan explained

Freddie and Carly weren't convinced by her answer.

They knew she only said it so they wouldn't worry.

"Anyway, you can come and visit her whenever you want. She won't be locked in somewhere or anything similar…"

"We know…"

Freddie said

He then smiled with a hint of pain at the scene in front of him.

Sam was playing with his mom…

It looked like she was having some kind of an imaginary tea party.

It was weird to see her acting like that, so sweet and not aggressive.

She was so lost…

So lost in her own mind.

"I think now it's best to say your goodbyes…"

Carrigan informed while getting closer to Sam.

His heart was crushed…but he knew that it was for the best.

Carly, Spencer and Mrs. Benson said their goodbyes and promises about visiting her.

"Mr. Benson, what about you?"

"Can you give me a minute with her…alone?"

Dr. Carrigan nodded and left with the others.

Freddie didn't know what to say.

"_Sam, take care?" or "I know that you're gonna get better, see you soon?"_

"*Sigh*"

He noticed all the mess Sam had created; things she had broken for no apparent reason.

"Here…"

The blond said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"I…I did this…for you…so you won't forget about me…"

She blushed

"What is it?"

He asked

"It's a bracelet. I did it with some things I found."

She happily said while placing it on his wrist.

"My mom says that when you love someone, you have to give them something special…a gift."

"You…you love me?"

He whispered

Sam just nodded without looking at him.

"I…I always have"

She sighed while closing her eyes.

"Since I met you."

Freddie just frowned.

He was confused.

Maybe she was talking about friendship.

She could never have feelings for him.

He was one-hundred percent sure that it would never happen.

It could never happen.

She only liked him as a friend;

Nothing more than that.

"I'm scared…"

She whispered

"You don't have to be…everything's gonna be fine."

He assured her.

But in the inside he wasn't so sure.

She smiled

"That lady told me that it's like taking a vacation and…and that there will be food…I love food!"

Freddie laughed.

A big smile was upon his face.

At least there was still something about the old Sam in her.

"Will you visit?"

She asked.

"You can count on it"

The brunette replied…hugging her.

* * *

><p><em>One month later…<em>

Sam had not improved.

Although, sometimes she appeared to be conscious of her reality since she cried for no reason at all, but then she hid herself between those walls she created.

Freddie always visited her every Friday and stayed there for hours, sometimes talking with her or just watching her play outside on the gardens of the house she was in.

He had also put up a shield around him.

He didn't talk to anyone anymore.

He even didn't do iCarly.

The truth is that he was really pissed with Carly.

Not even two weeks had passed and she had already replaced Sam with another chick named Vernice, to do the web show.

Even though the show was still popular, many people had stopped watching it, stating that it wasn't the same…

Freddie was one of them.

No one could replace the blond headed demon.

No one had that same spark she had.

"Hey, Freddie"

Carly said bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I was talking to Vernice that maybe you could help us update ?"

"Forget it"

He said, closing his locker with such force.

"Look for some other person that can help you"

He spat out.

Freddie turned his back on his friend and walked to the next class.

She knew his feelings.

He was in love with Sam and couldn't tell her what she felt.

Freddie felt someone following him, he knew it was her but he didn't want to talk to her.

He was still pissed about the things he and Spencer talked about the night after Sam left.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It was approximately five o' clock when Freddie went to the Shay's apartment._

"_Hey, Freddo"_

_Spencer said, while making a macaroni sculpture._

"_Hey Spence, cool sculpture"_

_Sam would've liked that sculpture._

_In fact he was sure that she would try to eat it._

"_Yeah, I know"_

_Spencer said proud of himself_

"_Carly home?"_

"_She's in the house of a friend, I think she's called Vernice…Carly met her when she was in Yakima, so she chose to transfer to Seattle."_

_Freddie frowned_

"_Can I ask you something? I want you to be honest."_

_Spencer nodded after noticing that Freddie was serious about it._

"_Why didn't she call us during the whole month she was in Yakima?"_

"_I don't know if I should answer that but…"_

_Spencer sighed_

"_She thought that you guys didn't need her since neither of you called, so she just turned her phone off…"_

"_What?"_

"_She tur…"_

"_I heard you…"_

_Freddie nodded, tuned around and left the apartment_

_He couldn't believe that the reason she didn't call and turning her cellphone off was so…so stupid._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Wait, Freddie!"

Carly yelled, out of breath.

"I was talking and you didn't let me finish"

"What do you want?"

"Will you help me?"

She asked smiling

Freddie sighed

"Look, I don't want to help you, not today, not tomorrow, not ever on anything that has to do with iCarly. I hate everything that has to do with iCarly. She's not like Sam and never will be!"

He stated with fury.

"Well…Well maybe you should forget about her"

Carly said raising an eyebrow and stomping her leg.

She was angry.

"Look…*sigh* I'm in love with Sam and nothing's gonna change that. I'm still hoping that she will come back to me…I have hope…so I'll heal however and whenever I want!"

He walked away and towards the exit…He wasn't in the mood to go to class.

"What does this supposed to mean? You're not my friend anymore?"

Freddie stopped.

"Yes, that's what it means. Good bye, Shay."

He whispered before leaving.

Weeks were going to pass before his eyes.

And Freddie was going through some changes;

Changes that would define his new personality…

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Hope you liked it. **

**I wanna hear your thoughts on this.**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**

**I also accept critics.**

**REVIEW**

**AND...  
><strong>

**ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS!**


	5. Chapter 4: Future

**Under the rain**

Chapter 4:

**Future:**

* * *

><p>Carly walked around in circles, pacing from side to side.<p>

She frowned.

Gibby and Vernice kept observing the situation in silence.

They couldn't calm her down.

Spencer was looking at her from the kitchen.

He looked disappointed.

"Stop looking at me like that. It's not my fault he doesn't want to talk to me anymore!"

Carly said

"Carly, if you're mad, you don't have to go against me…It's better if I leave…bye!"

Spencer said before going to his room.

"He's right, Carly, you're exaggerating and overreacting…"

"Shut up, Gibby!"

She screamed.

"You know what? Forget it, I'm out of here."

Gibby said.

The brunette didn't stop to think if what she had done was right or wrong, in fact, she look for someone to blame everything on.

The only name that went through her head was Sam.

Vernice got up and walked towards her friend.

She smiled and whispered that everything was going to be alright, but Carly was not interested on her advice or anything similar.

"She took everything from me…"

Carly growled while burying her face between her legs.

"Who?"

Vernice asked, intrigued.

"Sam…she…she took Freddie from me, she took all of my friends away from me and left me alone!"

Carly screamed with tears on her eyes.

Vernice grinned.

"I told you, the moment I met you, that she was just jealous of you and wanted to take everything away from you…but you can take it back."

She whispered to Carly while hugging her.

"You're more beautiful than her and a better person."

"I…I guess…you're right."

* * *

><p>Freddie lied on his bed.<p>

There was an hour left to go visit Sam.

He stayed from four to eight o' clock at night.

He was the only one that had a somewhat special permission to visit her since Sam wouldn't let him go until she had fallen to sleep.

It was hard for him because his mother would constantly argue with him about being home late.

He turned his head to the side and noticed that it was 3:15p.m.

He got up and went out of his window walking down the stairs of the fire escape.

He wasn't in the mood for asking his mother for permission.

He started doing it a while back.

First he went to the supermarket and bought things for Sam before taking the bus.

He took out his pearpod and put on his earphones.

The place was only twenty minutes away.

When the bus stopped in front of the clinic, it didn't even take five minutes to be with Sam.

She looked at him for a couple of seconds and smiled.

"I thought you weren't gonna come…"

She whispered with a sad tone.

"Why? I promised you…"

"Carly came to see me and told me that you didn't want to see me again…"

She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Freddie was furious.

"That will never happen, don't believe anything she said…by the way, I brought you something."

Sam smiled with happiness while looking through the bag's contents.

It was ham sandwich and many chocolates.

After eating, they talked and walked through the gardens.

Freddie noticed that something was wrong.

There was something different about her.

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

She just nodded.

"Is something wrong?"

The blond frowned and smiled with pain.

Freddie noticed how her eyes were full of tears and her body began to shake.

"You're my friend, right?"

He nodded still confused.

"You would never lie to me…right?"

"No…never…What's wrong?"

He was nervous.

Something was happening.

"Freddie…Are my mom and sister dead?"

She whispered while tears cascaded from her eyes.

"Who told you that?"

Freddie asked, gasping.

"Carly...*sigh*…Tell me…please!"

He sighed and closed his eyes knowing that he couldn't lie to her, he wouldn't do that.

"Yes, you're mom died along with your sister…Sam…"

"Go…I…I don't want to see you again anymore…."

She said between sobs.

"I can't, I promised…"

"Break your promise; I don't want to see anyone else. I want to be alone!"

Sam screamed in pain and brought the attention of the nurses who guided her to her room.

Freddie didn't know what to do…

He felt desperate and frustrated.

He had lost her…

Forever.

She didn't want to see him anymore and it was all Carly's fault.

How could she do this?

* * *

><p>In the Shays apartment, the girls were doing the show.<p>

Carly showed a triumphant smile.

She felt good since the last visit to the clinic.

She told Sam that Freddie didn't want to see her again and to stop faking, lying and to open her eyes.

Everyone knew that her mother and sister were dead, but she was on denial.

"That's it for this iCarly, and make sure to…"

"Be good!"

Vernice yelled

"Eat a bug!"

"And visit iCarly…"

"See you soon!"

They both screamed.

"Good work; See you guys next week."

Brad said with a serious look on his face.

During the show he received a text from Freddie and he didn't like what it said.

"Do you want lemona…"

"I have to go…and umm…I'll try to find someone that could replace me in iCarly. I can't keep working for you guys…sorry…"

Carly was surprised but didn't say a word.

"See you at school, bye"

Brad said before leaving.

"Next weeks show will be awesome!"

Vernice said smiling.

"I know, we don't need anyone else to do the show."

Carly said.

"You don't know…"

Suddenly the door opened.

"Shay…you're a freaking bitch!"

Freddie screamed.

Spencer opened his eyes in surprise and faced his sister.

What did she do?

"How dare you…"

Carly tried to speak but Freddie didn't let her.

"How could you? What made you think that revealing her mother and sister's death would help her get better? She's now worse!"

"She did what!"

Spencer screamed

"Congratulations, Carly…you're rotten on the inside. You two complement each other…you make me sick."

Freddie left and entered his apartment.

His mother was worried and mad at the same time.

Every Friday the same thing happened, she argued with him for leaving without permission.

"Fredward Benson, I hope you have an explanation for this."

"Enough!"

He screamed while making a pained face.

"The girl I love is locked in a mad house and if she had any possibility of getting better…well not anymore because of Carly Shay!"

His eyes began to water.

"Just…just leave me alone."

He could feel his mother staring at him until he entered his bedroom.

He sat on his bed, and then looked at himself in the mirror.

He didn't like what he saw.

He barely recognized the person he was seeing.

His face wasn't the same.

He wasn't happy like always.

His hair was messed up.

There were bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

Freddie knew that he had to face reality.

He knew that his future had changed.

Everything seemed so much easier before.

His life was perfect.

The girls were always with him.

He sighed.

He started searching for something on his desk.

Three envelopes which said: Harvard, Princeton and Yale.

He randomly opened one.

It was from Princeton University.

He then began to submit an application on each one of them.

When he finished he removed his shirt and let himself fall on the bed.

* * *

><p>In the third floor of the psychiatry clinic, was Sam.<p>

She sat on her bed, crying.

She was with Dr. Carrigan.

Carrigan didn't know what was happening to Sam.

It was very strange.

She was on depression again.

After weeks passed, she was getting better but now something happened that made her feel again like that.

Carrigan checked the list of people who visited and noticed that Carly had returned for the second time.

"Sam, honey…Did something happened today with Carly?"

Sam nodded.

"You know you can tell me."

"I know!"

Sam replied with a bitter tone.

Something had changed.

Her voice wasn't sweet and she didn't try to imitate a girl.

"I'm listening"

"I'm very scared, but at the same time I feel so much pain..."

She said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand, Sam."

Carrigan said, frowning.

"I know that my family is dead and I believe to have accepted it not so long ago…but it still hurts."

She fell onto the bed.

"I'm alone…I have no one left in this world, but that's not what really matters…"

"It's not?...Then what's important to you right now?"

Carrigan asked still surprised from Sam's sudden recovery.

"I want to be myself again. I want to be back to normal as soon as possible…Many people have suffered because of me."

She whispered with her voice shaky.

"But I'm not ready to face the world again so soon…I still have many fears…"

"I understand…Do you want to change locations?"

Carrigan asked.

"Where…?"

"My house…It's somewhat small but we could live there and I can also help you."

Sam opened her eyes in surprise.

"Why are you helping me if you barely know me?"

"No, sweetie, I've known you since five months."

Carrigan told her with a smile.

"My name is Jennifer, but you can call me Jen…"

The blond stayed silent for a while before talking.

"If I feel prepared…Can I go back to school?"

Sam asked.

"Sure you can. Also we could invite that friend of yours…"

"No!"

She screamed.

"Freddie doesn't have to continue to helping me, I don' want to bother him. He doesn't deserve to suffer anymore."

If she only knew how much he was suffering by the thought of not being able to see her again.

If she only knew...

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Thank you everyone for the nice reviews!**

**HUGS AND KISSES!**

**Reviews are the ones that make me update sooner.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**The next chapter is called: **

**"Change of life and decisions"  
><strong>

**REVIEW!**

**SEDDIE FTW! **

**WOOT!**

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Change of life & Decisions

**Under the rain**

Chapter 5:

**Change of life and Decisions**

* * *

><p>Since Sam was a little girl, her entire life had been full of insults and comparisons;<p>

Her mother's insults…

Comparing Melanie with her…

She always hated the fact that Melanie got all the attention from her mom.

Why couldn't she be like Melanie?

She just couldn't.

Not even if she tried.

Yeah she could be more girly…

But at the end she would still be Sam Puckett.

Sam and Melanie were twins.

They were opposites though.

Sam always did the opposite from her sister.

But there was something similar between the two apart from being identical…

They both like Freddie…

Sam loved him…

No matter how many times she denies it.

She wasn't used to the feeling…

Sam hated her sister but at the same time she cared about her…

And her mother…well…she tried to show her affection…

And tried to change her parental treatment towards them…

Even though she felt like that towards her family…

She never wished for anything bad to happen to them.

As the saying…No one knows what they have until they lose it forever…

Or something like that.

Now that Sam lost the two of them…she wished to have them back.

But everyone knows that's not possible.

Now she was alone…

She felt alone…

Neither was alive to help her…

No one to give her support…

She felt lost in this world.

Like she had lost her identity…

Sam felt nostalgic as she observed the many streets and buildings of Seattle.

That was her life before everything changed…

Yet she didn't feel ready to face her past life.

First she needed to recover and leave all her fears behind.

Second she had to face one of her biggest fears…

Visit her mother and sister's tombs…

"We are here."

Jen had interrupted her thoughts.

Sam was surprised when she saw the place.

They were on a parking lot of a beautiful condominium.

It was a luxurious place.

She watched as Jen got out of the car and gathered the suitcases.

Sam became nervous.

What if Jen's husband didn't like her staying there?

Jen had to be married, right?

Although she knew that Jen was only helping her,

She couldn't stop being nervous.

She didn't really know the woman's intentions.

"Sam…you can get out of the car now…no need to be scared."

Sam slowly got out and closed the door before fallowing her to the elevator.

Jen pressed the number 22.

The elevator went up in a somewhat high speed.

After one minute the elevator stopped.

The floor only had only two doors.

Jen walked towards the one that said 22-A.

"My dad left me this apartment before he died. It was a gift from him. I think I'm the only one here that owns an

apartment, not rented."

Jen whispered while searching through her purse for her keys.

"Is that bad?"

Sam asked after hearing the tone of sadness in Jen's sentence.

"No, but I don't know of anyone. Well…I don't blame them and more when you live in places like this. People

are…reserved. No one wants to spend large amounts of money. But anyway, my dad gave me this place with an

intention…"

Sam looked at her with a sudden interest on what she was saying.

Obviously she wanted to know more about her.

"He wanted me to grow up and become an independent mature adult. But he'll never be able to see what I have

achieved through the years."

Jen whispered.

"Why?"

Sam dared to ask.

"My parent's died four years ago…Yes! I found you!"

Jen exclaimed when she found the keys.

"You know? Sometimes I think that purses and bags are unnecessary, everything gets lost in them anyway!"

Sam smiled agreeing with Jen.

They entered the pent house.

Sam looked through the place with her eyes widened.

There were many big and large windows with amazing views.

She could see many places from Seattle.

There was a huge TV and a big white couch with an 'L" form on the living room.

There were big lamps hanging from the sealing…

"Wow! This place is amazing!"

The blonde exclaimed with happiness.

"It is? Truth is…I've never paid attention to the details…"

Jen said frowning.

With a big smile on her face, Sam walked all around the place.

First she went up the stairs, noticing that the second floor was different.

It was more…modern looking.

She walked through the long hallway followed by Jen.

On the hall there were four doors that led to four different bedrooms.

The first one was Jen's which left Sam impressed by it.

Jen's room was the biggest and most spacious.

"This is my bedroom…Follow me, I'll show you yours…"

Jen smiled then stopped.

"Since there are three available rooms…I'll show you each one and you decide which one you like the most,

okay?"

Sam nodded.

After choosing one, they entered.

"Well, Sam…This will be your new bedroom."

The blonde didn't know how to react…

The room was huge and with an amazing and beautiful view.

She then walked around the room and sat on the bed…

Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Jen asked worried.

Sam didn't answer.

Her eyes were fixed on the mirror.

Jen walked slowly, sat next to her and noticed what Sam was looking at…

Her reflection…

It hurt Sam to see herself in the mirror.

"You can trust me…talk to me."

Jen said tucking a strand of hair behind Sam's ear.

Sam blinked repeatedly a bunch of times before responding.

"When I see myself…I see her."

She whispered.

"You shouldn't feel hurt at the thought of her…Maybe this is the only part of her that still lives in you."

Jen whispered before pointing at Sam's heart.

Jen got up and decided to leave her alone for a few minutes.

When Jen got to the door she stopped and said…

"A person never dies. Even though you don't seem to notice or see them, they're always present, bringing never

ending support and love to us. They only leave their corporal form….But they're still with us."

With that she left.

The first week was hard.

Everything was new and different to her.

She couldn't help to feel strange…

This was too much for her.

Every time Sam felt sad or worried about something, she talked with Jennifer about it which made her feel better.

Sam still wondered why Jen brought her here.

She couldn't even sleep.

She groaned and took the sheets off of her and went straight to the kitchen.

For her, ham still was like a bridge to her personal heaven.

She loved to eat.

That part could never be taken away from her inner self.

She made a sandwich to see if eating would make her forget.

She didn't want to think anymore.

When something is on her mind, nothing would be able to make her forget.

"Something's bothering you...What's on your mind?"

"Yes…The truth is…I want to ask you something…"

Jen only nodded.

"Why did you bring me here and didn't leave me in that hospital?"

Jennifer's face turned pale.

She ran her hand through her long, dark hair.

She sighed.

"I…I didn't think you would ask this so soon. Umm, well…I had various reasons for bringing you with me. I did it for

you…for you well-being. I found out that you always became worse every time Ms. Shay visited you…"

Sam was surprised.

"Another reason is that I care about you…Something that as a doctor shouldn't let it happen…That's a rule…to

always be professional with our patients…to keep a distance from them…doctor-patient, that's it…but I couldn't

help to feel compassion towards you…"

Sam was about to say something but Jen cut her off.

"Don't be confused, okay…I didn't do it out of pity, not in the whole situation…I can assure you I even got in

trouble for it. They only thing I feel bad about was to take you away from him…"

"Away from who?"…

Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything. After all, I'm still a doctor and have some restrictions about giving personal

information. That's private. When you feel ready and prepared…you'll know."

Suddenly Jen's phone went on and worry was written on her face.

"Wait a second, stay here, I have to take this."

The blonde observed as her doctor walked far away from her and to somewhere that was far enough for her to

not be able to listen to the conversation.

Then curiosity and wonder began to fell her thoughts.

She decided to spy on her.

She slowly walked out and stood behind a wall that divided the kitchen from the living room.

Sam's heart began to pound out of her chest.

The feeling of the adrenaline….

Rushing through her body…

It was a long time since she did something…bad.

"You have to try…don't do that to yourself…don't bring yourself down like this…Good, I'm gland that you didn't

accept that…but no, alcohol is not the remedy…"

She heard Jen's voice…worried.

Seconds passed and nothing was heard…

She couldn't even hear Jen's breathing.

"She's fine…I'm positive…she just doesn't want to see you yet…Just be strong…yes, I know that…"

Sam was feeling desperate to know.

Who was she talking to?

Does she know the person?

"Look…tomorrow I can see you at my office…You have only drank two time and….you can't let yourself become

addicted….Freddie…I understand…goodnight."

Sam ran as fast as she could towards her bedroom, turned off the lights, covered her face with the sheets and

held in her breath.

He was suffering because of her…

Why?

"Goodnight, Sam"

Jen whispered and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Freddie was holding his cell phone in his hand.<p>

His grip tightened.

He had called doctor Carrigan seconds ago.

But he still felt hopeless.

His attitude had changed.

Event he way he dressed was different.

His mother kept telling him that he was acting like a rebel.

She was also mad because he had let a whole semester go to waste…

Skipping class and not going to school.

Yes, Freddie Benson, the best student was going through changes and it appears that also his grades were.

He wanted to disappear.

And it made him feel like that only when he drank.

He liked the feeling.

He was becoming addicted to alcohol.

But Carrigan had told him and convinced that it wasn't good for him.

Also because when he did it she found him at the clinic yelling at a guard.

He wasn't in any school club anymore.

He didn't even want to talk to anyone.

His room was a mess.

He fell back and onto the bed and drifted himself to sleep.

Hours later his alarm went on meaning that it was time to get up.

"Why the hell I have to go?"

His screams were muffled because of the pillow.

He showered before eating breakfast.

He noticed the worry on his mom's eyes.

He knew it was because of him.

It was his fault.

"Bye, mom…"

He whispered.

After a long walk to school, he saw people staring at him.

"Good morning, Mr. Benson. I'm glad you came."

His computer teacher said.

"Morning…"

He replied with no emotion and sat next to Carly.

They were partners in the class.

Awkwardness filled the two.

Carly fell slightly uncomfortable.

"Well then…Let's start with the following exercise."

Freddie's eyes were focused on the floor.

"Benson, pay attention…"

"Yes?"

"I asked, what is a microchip? We learned it in class."

He felt weird all of a sudden and for the first time in weeks or months…

He answered.

His answer was very long.

The whole class was silent.

They couldn't believe that he would be able to answer.

"Co…Correct….Now can you help Ms. Carl…"

"No."

He just said.

* * *

><p>Back at Cristalla, Sam was observing the city from her window.<p>

She had to make a decision.

She had to go back.

…Soon.

She had lost a whole semester to be exact.

Sam knew she was able to get it back.

She talked to Jen and asked her if she could make an appointment with Principal Franklin.

That was her first step.

Hours later, Principal Franklin had arrived.

"Sam, it's good to see you again.'

He greeted her.

Sam smiled.

"Hey, Ted…"

"When I heard from Carrigan that you wanted to talk to me, I almost couldn't believe it."

"Well…I wanted to know…That if there's somehow I can make up for the semester."

She asked worried.

"Yes and no…"

"Explain, Ted…don't confuse me."

The blonde growled.

"You're a minor. And you still have your last name. The thing is that there is no other Puckett in Seattle that could

represent you and without your mother's permission…You're gonna have to be put on an orphanage and up for

adoption…I'm sorry"

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Put up me up for adoption?

…Adoption!

This is not fair…

My life couldn't be getting any worse.

"No…this can't be happening to me…I…"

Tears began running down her cheeks.

Franklin couldn't believe the scene in front of him.

"Relax…It's just that…"

"Wait…I think I may have a solution to all of this but I don't know if you'll like it."

Jen quickly said, interrupting Franklin.

The blonde was confused but intrigued.

There was hope of not having to go to an orphanage?

"I can…adopt you."

Her mouth went dry and her heart speed increased…

Would she accept it?

Would she accept to stop being a Puckett in order to not be in that place?

Sam had to make a decision…

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**Enjoy.**

**OMG! **

**Who else saw the iLost My Mind promo?**

**It was AMAZING!**

**I can't wait!**

**SEDDIE!**

* * *

><p><strong>FACT:<strong>

**Cristalla**

**The building/condominium that Jen lives...**

** is real!**

**And it's one of the most beloved buildings in Seattle.**

** Search it on Google images and you'll find Jen's apartment.**

** They're really beautiful.**


	7. Chapter 6: Decisions

**Under the rain**

Chapter 6:

**_Decisions..._**

* * *

><p>The sky was grey.<p>

Big rain drops hit her face.

Sam didn't seem to care.

She had to get there.

She needed to have a moment alone with them.

She owed them a visit.

An advantage of living in a big city was that no one would stop and stare at other people.

At that moment no one saw the blonde girl that walked towards the cemetery.

…Alone.

…Under the rain.

It was the first time that she went out by herself.

She was scared.

She could feel every fiber of her body tremble because of it.

But she wanted to do it.

She had to.

She needed to know that everything happened.

That it was true.

That she had to accept it.

* * *

><p>Sam walked down the street and saw the chapel that was in front of the cemetery.<p>

There were only a couple of people because of the rain.

She stopped at the entrance and searched for their names.

They were located on the north side of the place.

It would take her at least ten minutes to get there.

She had never been at the cemetery before.

She didn't have any family member that lived in Seattle.

Sam began to think…

She began to remember everything.

Since the moment she left the Shays apartment and when she got to her home.

….Where everything happened.

Sam began to shake while tears began to fall from her eyes.

It was so painful…

Hearing her mother's screaming echoing through her head.

Her sister's pleads…

The blood…

Blood everywhere…

She could be strong or at least pretend to be.

But there were limits.

Her strength had limits.

And for the first time she was a coward.

She didn't want to face the pain.

She stopped in front of a tombstone that read:

'Pamela Puckett and Melanie Puckett, mother and daughter'

Her heart stopped.

Her breathing became rapid.

"Why did you leave me?"

She whispered.

…Her voice shaking.

"Why did you leave me all alone?"

She knew that no one was going to answer.

It was useless.

But she needed to do it.

She needed to let it out.

…Everything out.

…To ease the pain

"Why didn't you guys take me with you?"

The blonde's walls shattered.

Till' breaking.

All the pain she was holding up inside her…

…came out.

"I feel so alone…without you…I need you."

Her sobs weren't heard because of the pouring rain and thunder.

"It hurts…so much…"

Sam lied down on top of the tomb and cried harder.

She didn't know how much time she stayed there…

But she didn't care.

All she knew was that she felt inner peace.

…Relaxed.

She didn't even notice when the rain had ceased.

Suddenly she began to hum a lullaby.

…That her mother used to sing when she and Melanie were little.

"_Pretty little doll with golden hair;_

_Of pearly teeth and ruby lips._

_Tell me if you love me as I love you._

_If you remember me as I remember you..._

_And sometimes I hear a divine echo that,_

_Involved in the breeze, it seems to say:_

_I love you so, so, so much._

_Always until I die…"_

Sam stopped singing and tears began to roll down her face.

"I love you momma…so much."

She whispered before getting up.

For one moment she stopped thinking about everything…

She forgot her name…

The reason why she came here…

That her mother and sister were dead…

That she didn't have anyone…

She gazed at the tombstone again.

But it felt different.

…Strange.

She felt relieved.

"Samantha?"

The blonde turned around and widened her eyes.

"Mrs. Benson…"

She whispered with fear.

Mrs. Benson noticed this.

"Are you alright?"

Sam denied shaking her head from side to side.

She slowly walked back.

"Come here…"

Mrs. Benson said, opening her arms.

Sam frowned and doubted.

She didn't know if it was a good idea or not.

The woman hated her!

But decided to accept her gesture and let Marissa cover her with her arms.

* * *

><p>Freddie was sitting in class.<p>

…Lost in his world.

He would hear the teacher's voice but he didn't care.

He didn't participate in class like he used to.

"Freddie Benson, come to the principal's office immediately."

A voice was heard coming from of the speakers.

He raised an eyebrow.

For the first time in months he asked himself, why would the principal call him?

He didn't do anything.

Freddie got up from his chair.

He could hear some students whispering things like...

'What did he do this time?' And, 'I hope he gets expelled'

Also other things that he chose to ignore.

He got the office and sat on a chair waiting for Principal Franklin.

"Good Morning, Freddie. I can guess that you're wondering why you're here."

Freddie nodded.

He didn't like to be called to the office.

"Good then...You have done nothing wrong, don't worry."

"Then why you…"

"I need you to do me a favor…"

"What is it?"

He asked frowning.

"I need you to be the guide to the new students…"

Freddie tried to say something but Franklin didn't let him.

"Wait…That's not all…If you receive at least ten students and treat them right, everything that happened in your last semester will be ignored and won't affect your school record in any way. The same goes with your professors…But I don't want to hear any complains about you from the new students, alright?"

Freddie was shocked.

He was given a second chance.

"When you receive the tenth student, you and another student will apply for the 'special' exam…the one that will help you on this."

Franklin explained with a smile on his face.

"Why?...Why me?"

A confused Freddie asked.

"Everyone deserves a second chance…especially you. You've always helped me…And you're a good student Freddie…This is unusual coming from you."

Freddie nodded.

"Are there any rules to this?"

"Absolutely…First of all you have to treat them with respect…and second...you have to dress properly."

Freddie smiled.

"Alright…I'll do it, i guess."

"Perfect. You can go now."

Freddie waved and walked towards the door.

"Wait…Freddie…Have you done it again…?"

Franklin said stopping him.

"No…but…it helped me to forget…I would do it again…but won't"

He disappeared through the door.

* * *

><p>Sam and Mrs. Benson were inside the car.<p>

Silence…

Since they got out of the cemetery neither has wanted to say a word.

Marissa decided to break the silence.

"Sam…where are you living…?"

Because of Dr. Carrigan, she knew that Sam wasn't in the clinic anymore.

"I live in Cristalla…it's in the second avenue…"

Sam whispered without looking at her.

Silence…

* * *

><p>Mrs. Benson parked the car and followed Sam to the lobby.<p>

"Good morning, Sam"

The woman that served as the building's doorman said.

Sam waved and took the elevator.

When both got to Jen's apartment, Mrs. Benson's eyes widened with surprise.

Sam smiled.

"Wait here, Mrs. B…I'm gonna take a quick shower, okay?"

Marissa nodded.

She didn't think that Sam was interested in talking.

It was a miracle.

Minutes later, the blonde was back wearing pj's.

She had a towel wrapped around her hair.

Then she sat next to Mrs. Benson.

Neither knew where to begin.

They hated each other.

Marissa hated how Sam treated her Freddie.

And always thinking she was a delinquent…and sometimes arrested…

But know it was different after everything happened.

"So…how's Freddie?"

Mrs. Benson's eyes quickly filled with tears all of a sudden.

"He…He's not the same. My little Freddie bear is dead on the inside…he's like...gone…"

She answered wiping her eyes.

"But…why?"

Sam watched as Mrs. Benson raised her shoulders shrugging…

Something was not right.

"He has suffered a lot…now he barely eats…he goes out with bad boys and delinquents…and…"

Mrs. Benson stopped and covered her face with her hands.

"I can't believe it…that's like…impossible. He's not like that…"

Marissa looked at her.

"How are you feeling? I haven't seen you in a month..."

"Well…recovering…trying to get better, I think…"

She whispered looking out the window.

"Are you worried about something..?"

"…Yes."

For a moment Sam thought that it was better if she stayed shut.

But she couldn't…

"Well...truth is...I'm gonna be adopted…"

Mrs. Benson opened her mouth.

"I…I don't wanna stop being a Puckett…"

She whispered with sadness in her voice.

"No…Sam…listen to me…you'll never stop being a Puckett…in fact, you'll be the one responsible of keeping the name alive for them…"

Sam knew Mrs. Benson was right.

"Sometimes…I miss him…"

The blonde whispered.

She received a confused look by Mrs. Benson.

She sighed.

"Freddie…he supported me on everything. He always was there for me and…well…in a certain way I was there for him…"

Mrs. Benson got up.

"Sam…he needs you now more than ever…"

Mrs. Benson said her voice breaking.

Sam thought for a moment.

Then nodded.

She had made a decision.

…And perhaps

…The most important.

And she wasn't going to regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<br>**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Do you like this story?**

**Should I continue?**

**REVIEW!**

**SEDDIE!**

**WOOT!**


	8. Chapter 7: Blue eyes

**Under the rain**

Chapter **7**:

**_Blue eyes…_**

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since Freddie accepted to be the new student's school guide.<p>

He had to change his way of acting towards people.

…His behavior.

But the thing is…

He didn't want to change.

He liked being a rebel.

His mother wasn't over protective anymore.

…Since he started to ignore her.

He stopped being a nerd.

He loved technology but he wasn't sure anymore.

He wanted to see her again…

He was feeling anxious.

"Fredward Benson"

He turned around and faced the teacher.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow…you're going to receive a new student, a girl, and you have to give her the school's schedule and guide her to her locker. She has at least seven classes with you, so she could be your partner for the rest of the semester."

Freddie nodded and frowned.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know yet, but you'll find out tomorrow."

"Okay…"

Freddie began to walk around the school's halls and remembered how things were before.

Carly and Sam…

He remembered how Sam treated him since the beginning.

Freddie hated her and only was around her because she was friends with Carly.

…Carly…his dream girl.

So many things had changed throughout the years.

…Including Sam's attitude.

All the hatred he felt towards her began to fade and turned into friendship.

He cared about her.

But he'd never admit it.

He loved the way she was.

She always made him laugh with her constant jokes and sudden bursts.

He also became somewhat immune to her beating.

Most of the time he complained about it just to make her feel satisfied and happy.

Maybe he liked her?

…Impossible…

Everything seemed to have changed between them since that fateful night.

…The night when they kissed each other.

They were each others first true and real kiss.

And he didn't regret it.

He still doesn't.

After Carly found out they still didn't talk about it.

They only continued to act as nothing happened, and do iCarly and such.

But little did he know…

His life was going to change when Sam kissed him again on the lock-in.

Then new feelings appeared.

…Feelings that awakened.

He was in love with her.

He was sure about it.

But he couldn't dare himself to show her his feelings.

"I was a coward"

He yelled/whispered with a smile on his face.

"Are you crazy, Benson?"

Vernice growled.

He just shrugged.

"Benson, Johnson, do you have something to share with us?"

Freddie smiled with arrogance.

"I was just giving my point of view on the human evolution thing, though I don't believe in that kind of stuff, but I have to admit that it's pretty interesting. But apparently she didn't like my opinion and doesn't agree with it."

The brunette said.

"Well then…at least you have studied."

Mrs. Font said.

"I don't study for things like this…I just listen."

"Alright, class…let's continue…"

* * *

><p>After school Freddie decided to grab a smoothie on his way home.<p>

He still talked with Gibby and Brad…

Afterall they were the only ones that understood Freddie's situation.

He took the elevator to the 8th floor and searched for his keys.

"We need to talk."

Freddie turned around and faced Carly.

She had a smile on her face.

"I don't think so..."

"Please, Freddie…I need help…please…"

She begged.

Freddie rolled his eyes and nodded.

Carly couldn't believe that she had convinced him and he agreed.

He followed her into the apartment.

"Freddo!...haven't seen you in a while.."

Spencer yelled from the kitchen.

"What's up?"

Freddie waved smiling.

"You look different…I like it."

Freddie smiled while going upstairs.

He entered the studio.

"Thanks…we really need you to help us with this…it seems like it's blocked or something…And Richard didn't know how to fix it…"

Freddie observed what was the problem…He knew how to fix it.

"It's simple…it was just blocked."

He whispered while typing on the laptop.

"It's fixed…I gotta go now…"

"NO, stay…I want you to watch one of our…"

"No…"

He didn't want to do it.

One thing was to help her.

He didn't want anything that had to do with her web show.

He went downstairs and said goodbye to Spencer.

With that he left and entered his apartment.

Freddie stopped when he saw his mother sleeping on the couch.

He knew that she wasn't able to sleep at night and it was because of him.

He got closer to wake her up but noticed a family album on the floor.

He bent down to grab it and sat on the carpet beside his mother.

He began to slowly turn the pages…so many good memories.

"Good times…don't you think?"

He heard his mother whisper.

She woke up.

"Yeah…moments…that I had forgotten about…"

He whispered while tears ran down his cheeks.

"Don't worry…sometimes it's good to remember…"

She smiled.

"I know…"

He got up and walked towards his bedroom.

He wanted to talk to her…

To tell her everything he felt…

But he couldn't bring himself to do it either.

"Do you want something to eat?"

He was about to say no but he didn't.

"Yes…please…I'm gonna shower first…"

He saw how she smiled with happiness and began to make dinner.

He closed the door and slowly took his clothes off.

He saw his reflection in the mirror.

He got in the shower and sighed with how good the warm water felt…

He began to think…

It has been six months since the incident.

Sam…

He closed his eyes.

He felt relaxed.

"Freddie, dinner is ready!"

He grabbed his towel and dried.

After he put some clothes on, he sat on the table along with his mother.

Although they didn't talk, he enjoyed her presence.

"Tomorrow I have to give a tour to another new student…"

"Really?..."

"Yes…Then I'll have a couple of time to study…"

"Good luck…"

* * *

><p>The next morning the alarm went on.<p>

He groaned.

Freddie couldn't sleep well that night.

He was nervous and he didn't know why.

It was the last school tour he would give…

But who was this girl?

And why is her schedule similar to mine?

He sat up and looked toward his closet.

What am I going to wear...?

*sigh*

He wore a white shirt, black jeans and converse.

"Sorry, Franklin…I don't have anything else to wear…"

He whispered.

I'm such a disaster.

Fifteen minute later he left his apartment and went to school.

He liked to take the longest route so that he would be late for school.

But today he had promised to get there early so he took the bus.

Suddenly, something hit him and someone screamed.

A green substance covered his upper body.

"Damn it Benson, you ruined my experiment!"

"Vernice…I won't hit you because you're a girl…or I…"

Her eyes widened and threw herself on the ground screaming in pain.

"What's wrong? I didn't see you get hurt…"

He knew she was faking…

"Benson, come here…now!"

He closed his eyes and cursed loudly.

Part of the deal was to have a better attitude and if he supposedly hurt that girl…Every possibility of passing the semester…were gone.

He walked towards the office.

He was furious.

For the first time he could say that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Ted…you have to suspend that Benson kid…he hurt that girl!"

"I haven't done anything…she was the one who…"

"Liar!"

"I don't lie."

Freddie growled.

"That is something I know that hasn't changed from me…honesty."

"Yeah right, you…"

"Enough! Alvin, you can go now. I'll take this from here…"

Principal Franklin sighed and shook his head in disapproval.

"What was the deal…?"

"But…damn it! You have to believe me!…I…"

Freddie notice for the first time that there was a girl sitting there.

She was blonde.

"He isn't lying, Ted…he has a weird thing that he does with his lips when he does…also his voice gets kinda shaky…"

The girl said, shrugging with her shoulders.

Freddie couldn't breathe.

He couldn't even move.

His eyes were only focused on the girl across the room with her back facing him.

"_That voice…"_

Freddie thought.

"It's settled then. I'll believe you…only this time…"

Franklin said smiling.

He knew that the boy was nervous and why.

"Thanks…?"

Freddie said without understanding what happened seconds ago.

"Ms. Carrigan needs to know what's her new locker and schedule…You two will work together to be able to get back the semester and the time you both lost…"

The brunette nodded…confused…

She slowly turned around and locked Freddie's eyes with her own.

Her lips slowly turned into a nervous smile.

"Hey, Freddie…"

He was speechless.

He could only see those beautiful _blue eyes_.

That reminded him of the ocean…

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**The next chapter...Chapter 8: Sam Carrigan  
><strong>

**BTW... The story's rating is M **

**But it's somewhat between M and T.**

**The beginning was M but it will turn into T.**

**Since I can't choose two ratings, it will stay M although not all the content is Mature.**

**Again, Sorry for the wait.  
><strong>

**I'm working on my other story...and stuff.  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**You guys ROCK!**

**SEDDIE FOREVER!**

**\M/  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Sam Carrigan

**Under the rain**

Chapter 8:

_Sam Carrigan_

* * *

><p>The day that Mrs. Benson brought her home from the cemetery…<p>

Sam had made a decision.

Yes…

She wanted to go back to her normal life routines and spend time with her friends.

But to do so, she had to accept being adopted.

…and Jennifer Carrigan was willing to do it.

* * *

><p>Jen was a young woman that was at least 36 years old.<p>

She was a lonely woman.

She was an enthusiast.

Every single day she tried to come up with something to make Sam happy.

Sam on the other hand was grateful for it.

At night she would take Sam to her bedroom and watch movies…

She would buy food and then have dinner together.

Yet…

Sam could notice the loneliness in her eyes.

Something was missing and she knew it.

* * *

><p>After watching as Jen filled the adoption papers…<p>

She knew that there was no turning back now.

Now everything would be different.

* * *

><p>There were only a couple of hours left for Sam to go to school.<p>

She looked through the window and sighed.

"You have to go to sleep, Sam…You can't stay up all night watching Seattle…"

She heard Jen say.

Sam knew that Jen was right.

But she couldn't help to feel nervous.

"I know"

Jen smiled then walked up to her with an envelope in her hand.

"I wanted to give you this tomorrow, but since you're here…I'll do it now."

The blonde stared at her before taking it.

She widened her eyes.

It was her driver's license and two credit cards.

"Now you'll be able to buy anything you want and need."

"But…I can't…I"

"You can't? But you will."

"I can't spend your money."

"You need it Sam…Don't worry about it, okay?"

"But…what will I do with it…?"

Jen smiled.

"Well…I don't know…Maybe buy more clothes if you want…anything."

Jen was about to go upstairs but stopped.

"Oh and one more thing…I want you to buy a cellphone…to know where you're at…if you're safe…"

Sam just nodded.

She knew that Jen would be protective of her.

She was her legal guardian now.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>Sam opened her eyes.<p>

She was on the couch.

She had fallen asleep.

Suddenly the smell of coffee and bacon immediately made her get up.

She went upstairs and took a quick shower.

After getting ready for school she felt goose bumps.

She was really nervous but excited at the same time.

She was going to see him again…

"Do you want some breakfast?"

Jen asked her.

"I'm…I'm not hungry. If I eat…I think I'll throw up."

"You're just nervous…don't worry about it…you can take a taxi or something…"

"Okay…well, I think I'll go now…"

When she went down to the lobby…The woman at the front desk said that a taxi was waiting for her.

"…Really? I didn't know...thanks."

_"Thank you, Jen..."_

* * *

><p>When she got to Ridgeway she immediately walked towards the principal's office.<p>

Maybe people didn't recognize her…

She had cut her hair.

She did it to feel more comfortable when looking at the mirror.

It wouldn't hurt as much.

Sam said hi to the secretary who was very surprised to see her…

…Then opened the door to Franklin's office.

"Hey, Ted…"

Sam said with a big smile on her face.

"Sam…how are you?"

"Well…I'm okay, I guess…Anyway…umm…can you give me my schedule…you know…"

"No…First of all, someone has to give you a tour…"

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? I know every single…"

She stopped abruptly when the door flew open.

"Ted…You have to suspend that Benson kid…he hurt that girl and…"

That was Professor Alvin.

Ugh…I still remember him.

"I haven't done anything…she was the one who…"

"Liar!"

Sam frowned.

"I don't lie."

She saw him growl.

"That is something I know that hasn't changed from me…honesty."

"Yeah right, you…"

"Enough! Alvin, you can go now. I'll take this from here."

"What was the deal…?"

"But…damn it! You have to believe me!…I…"

She had never heard him…so mad like this.

Sam felt Freddie's eyes on her…she could tell that he didn't know who she was.

"He isn't lying, Ted…he has a weird thing that he does with his lips when he lies…also his voice gets kinda shaky…"

The girl said, shrugging with her shoulders.

"It's settled then. I'll believe you…only this time…"

Franklin said smiling.

"Thanks…?"

Freddie was confused.

"Ms. Carrigan here needs to know what's her new locker and schedule…You two will work together to be able to get back the semester and the time you both lost…"

Franklin got up from his chair and left.

They were alone now.

Sam slowly turned around and locked Freddie's eyes with her own.

Her lips slowly turned into a nervous smile.

"Hey, Freddie…"

Her heart beat increased.

"_He looks so cute."_

"Freddie?"

She got up and walked towards him.

She could swear he wasn't even breathing.

"S…Sam?"

He asked.

"Yep…it's me!"

She smirked but then she felt the need to explain.

She had to explain to him the reason why she didn't want to see him…

Why she was so distant.

She wanted to tell him that she needed him…

That she was dumb to force him to stay away from her…

"Freddie…I know that you must be mad and…and if you hate me, I get it…I"

Her voice was breaking with every word she said.

She silently cursed for it.

"…but, I want you to know that…"

Freddie interrupted her with a big, warm and long needed hug.

The blonde just sighed and returned the hug.

Her eyes filled with tears...

But she wouldn't let them fall.

She could feel him shaking and her heart jumped knowing that he was crying.

"_Why?"_

_He didn't have a reason to cry…_

_She was fine…_

"_What happened?"_

"Hey…Freddie…"

She whispered while breaking the hug.

His eyes were red from crying…so was his face.

He was frowning and his breathing was ragged and out of control and he sobbed.

"Why are you crying? Are you sad?"

The brunette shook his head and smiled while he wiped the tears with his hands.

"No…I'm just glad you're okay…"

He whispered and then smiled with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"This is like…new to me you know? Weeks ago I wouldn't face anyone, yet…here I am…"

"Let's not talk about that now…"

Freddie said while looking for another shirt through his back pack.

"What happened?"

She asked.

She almost stared in awe as she saw him shirtless.

"_The nub has changed…a lot."_

"That bitch, Vernice threw her experiment on me…I'm used to it but…"

"Wow. Freddie Benson cursing…I wasn't expecting that."

"You don't know everything about me…"

He turned to face her and gave her a half smile.

Sam turned around quickly feeling her cheeks burning.

She was blushing just at the sight of Freddie…shirtless.

"_Wow, Sam... It's only the first day and you're already drooling over him."_

She faced him again…and noticed he was completely dressed now.

"C'mon, follow me. I'll show you where your new locker is…"

Freddie said with smile on his lips.

"_Oh God…he looks so hot..."_

"Sam?"

"Oh. Come. On…We have to go to class, today?"

"I would say no, but yes. I've lost a whole semester and Franklin is constantly telling me that…"

"…One semester? Incredible…"

She began to laugh but stopped.

She saw how everyone was staring.

"Why is everyone staring?'

"Well…Maybe it's because no one has talked to me besides Gibby and Brad. All the rest prefer to ignore me..."

He then looked at her.

"…Or…Maybe it's because of your sudden appearance and they're surprised."

Sam elbowed him.

* * *

><p>A minute later they were at their respective lockers.<p>

Her new locker was beside his.

"So…we're neighbors now, eh?"

The blonde said while filling her locker with school stuff.

"Yeah…Locker buddies…Even I didn't expect it."

There was an awkward silence.

Freddie was really happy to see her and have her back, but he couldn't help to feel a little empty inside.

There was something missing.

He wanted to know what it was.

"Well, well, well…I see they didn't expulse you from school anyway."

Vernice Johnson was behind him, mocking him like she does every day.

"Freddie has been a bad boy and needs to be punished…"

Sam tried to hide herself inside the locker…well…her face.

She couldn't believe it.

Carly Shay was with that Vernice girl…and she was also messing with him.

"I still can manipulate the teachers…did you notice? Prepare yourself, Benson... I will make your life miserable…"

"You're gonna wish you were crazy like…like Sam is…or at least that's what she wants people to believe…"

Carly said.

"_That tears it…!"_

Sam thought.

She closed her locker furiously before facing them.

"Hello, Shay…and you must be Vernice."

Carly's eyes widened with surprise while everything she was carrying left her hands and scattered through the floor.

"I see you're still the same…you won't change, will you? I can't believe you…You're pathetic…"

Sam said to Carly.

Vernice stood in front of Carly.

"You bitch! How dare you! You dare speak to my friend like that one more time and I swear I'll…"

"What? You're gonna hurt me?"

Sam whispered through teeth with a threatening voice.

"You'll have a horrible time here…and I'll make sure of it!"

Before Sam could respond, she felt Freddie's hand on her shoulder…

…Meaning that this was enough.

She nodded and walked back towards him, trying to relax.

"Let's go to class, Freddie."

"Yeah...you coward…"

Everything happened so fast.

Sam already had pushed her and had her back pressed against the lockers.

"I can assure you that you have no idea who you're messing with. So you'll leave me alone or let me just say that this time the one that is going to be in a damn hospital is gonna be you...not me."

After that, Sam let go of her and disappeared through the halls with Freddie.

"Who is…? How…?"

Vernice could only say…while a guy that walked by helped her up.

"That was Sam Puckett…I don't know what you did to her but don't do it again…I wouldn't mess with her if I were you…"

The guy said.

Carly quickly grabbed her stuff that was on the floor and walked towards her class with Vernice.

They were surprised that almost every class was with Sam and Freddie.

After that little moment that happened minutes ago, they wouldn't even dare to talk.

Silence…

* * *

><p>After class…Sam thought it was surprisingly interesting today.<p>

Maybe it was because she didn't went to school for a long time or if it was that Freddie was with her.

* * *

><p>…After school…<p>

Sam and Freddie went to the school's back yard.

And there was an old swing set.

"Why the change? I mean…It's not that you look bad, but your attitude also changed…why?"

Sam asked breaking the silence.

"You really want to know?"

He whispered looking at the ground and sitting on a swing.

"Yes."

Sam answered looking at him.

"I think…that…that I just…lost hope…I"

He closed his eyes.

This Freddie was different unlike the one she met on the past.

"When I went to see you that night….I kinda…I went insane. I wanted you to be back to normal as soon as possible and…and when we were so close to make that happen you…you just disappeared."

Sam's eyes widened.

Everything was because of her?

It was her fault?

"Suddenly everything didn't seem to work for me anymore. I realized that Carly was just a…ugh!"

Freddie stood silent for a few seconds before continuing.

"I had many arguments with my mom and when Carly made her last visit to the clinic and told you the whole truth…I swear I…I wanted to kill her…"

"So…It's my fault you're like this?"

Freddie smiled and shook his head.

"Naahh…Sometimes I think this is the real me, you know? It's somewhat…fun…sometimes."

The blonde smiled.

"But why are you acting so negative all the time?"

"Well…I thought I had lost you. You don't know how hard for me it was seeing someone you…care about, in that state…"

Sam was speechless.

"Thank you for being such a good friend…Thanks for everything."

Sam whispered before hugging him with such force.

She never wanted to let him go.

She liked to be like this…

…In his arms.

Freddie thought he was dreaming.

He couldn't believe it was happening.

But like always, everything good has its end.

"Well, what do you want to do now?"

He asked her.

"I have to go and buy a new phone…you know…Jen's orders."

Freddie nodded awkwardly.

"Would you like to come?"

Freddie smiled and nodded.

She offered him her hand.

He accepted her gesture and got up from the swing.

They went to the mall.

Talking and laughing along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

**Sorry if the characters are a little OOC.**

**But in this story they kind of are!  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**They're appreciated!**

**I'll update soon!**

**Chapter 9: **

**Getting to know you: Part I**

**See ya guys next time! **

**SEDDIE FTW!**

**~K~**


	10. Chapter 9: Getting to know you: Part I

**Under the rain**

Chapter 9:

_Getting to know you_

_**Part I**_

* * *

><p>Spending time with someone that you haven't seen in a long time is weird and awkward for Sam.<p>

Especially if it's someone that means a lot to you and the person had changed in the process.

Only six months had passed since that night and now Freddie was a different person…

A person without dreams…

Yet

Sam knew that deep inside him there was still the same old Freddie.

In occasions,

His eyes would shine with the same spark and he would also show that genuine smile.

Even though he tried to act different…

He was the same Freddie.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me…what have you been doing?"<p>

Sam asked while leaving the store after buying the phone.

"Not much…going to parties, play video games with Jeff and…"

"Jeff? Oh God, I need to see that…"

Sam said while laughing.

"You find that funny?"

He asked.

She just nodded.

They walked for a while through the entire mall in silence.

But it wasn't awkward anymore.

Not with him.

"Do you…want to go to my house?"

Freddie asked all of a sudden.

"Ummm…sure, why not? We could work on my new pear phone..."

She said smiling.

"I don't know…I gave away my laptop and all of my equipment...so..."

He whispered.

There was sadness in his voice but tried to hide it.

Sam looked at him in the eyes and a smile formed on her lips.

"Can you wait here for a second?"

She asked him quickly.

"I forgot that I had to buy some…stuff."

"Sure…go…I'll be here…"

Freddie watched her go.

He had to think for a way to hide his shyness.

He waited for a couple of minutes until she came back carrying a box and two or three bags.

"What you lookin' at? Help me."

He sighed and agreed to help.

They took a taxi to Bushwell Plaza.

She was anxious to go back.

Bushwell was like her second home and nothing could change that.

After entering the lobby Sam couldn't help to let out a loud scream of happiness when Lewbert began to complain.

"I missed that…"

She said between laughs while the elevator doors closed.

"I don't see why…he's annoying."

Freddie said.

Sam didn't respond.

She just sighed.

It felt weird.

Sam knew she had changed...but not completely.

On the other hand, Freddie didn't even smile anymore.

He seemed happy but the spark in his eyes wasn't there anymore.

* * *

><p>They both walked to his apartment and he opened the door.<p>

"Ladies first..."

She smiled.

"Wow…This place hasn't changed a bit…"

She whispered.

"Sam, it was only six months ago…not even a year…so…"

"I need to call, Jen…can I borrow your phone for a sec?"

Freddie nodded.

He watched her for a long time.

Sam was the same person but at the same time…

…Not.

She had changed completely.

She was a bit taller.

Her hair used to be always curly, but now it was straight…and shorter.

Freddie also took the time to scan through her whole body.

Every curve…

Every detail…

He had noticed before but…now she wore her clothes…tight to her body.

"Is something wrong? You've been staring at me for like fifteen minutes…"

"Uhh…I…"

"_Damn it!"_

Sam began to laugh while her cheeks reddened.

"I was just…thinking."

He said trying to hide his nervousness.

"About what…?"

She asked, getting closer to him.

"About…how much you've changed."

"_Not completely a lie…"_

Sam half smiled and threw herself on the couch beside him.

She began to think…

About Freddie and her…

How they acted from the start when they were younger and also…about how much she wanted to repeat that hug they had.

"Now, it's you that's staring…with no reason…"

He whispered while holding a laugh.

"I've never looked at you without a reason…I mean...there's always a reason for staring at people…"

Sam said shrugging.

"Everything's so different now…nothing will be the same as it was before…"

Freddie said.

The blonde stared at him for a moment and smiled.

"Do you miss, Carly?"

"You want me to be honest with you?"

She nodded.

"Yes...I miss her but in a different, awkward kind of way. I miss her crazy ways and all…but I don't feel the need to be her friend anymore…"

Sam frowned and smiled knowing that her best friend was always so confusing.

"She let people know how she really was after you left. She's just a…a hypocrite…"

She began to laugh again.

"Tell me more…go on..."

She said.

Freddie looked at her and locked her eyes with his.

Those beautiful eyes…

His heart speed increased.

"I missed you like hell…Samantha…"

He whispered.

A smile drew in his face while noticing her reaction.

She never liked when people called her Samantha…

But when he said it…

The way he said it…

It was different.

It felt like she was in the clouds.

The apartment's door opened…

…Breaking their little 'moment'.

Mrs. Benson stood there…at the sight of them…together.

Then she remembered the conversation she had with the blonde a couple a days ago…

…About her decision.

Freddie thought for a moment that his mother would get mad because of Sam…

But then he was surprised when she smiled.

"Sam…is good to see you again…"

"Hey, Mrs. Benson…"

Sam whispered.

She was surprised and looked at Freddie and his mother.

She saw as they didn't say a word to each other.

What happened to the mama's boy?

What happened to that mother - son, love?

She had to find out.

But first she had to wait until Mrs. Benson got to her room and was out of sight.

"What's wrong with you?"

Sam asked him with an angry tone in her voice.

But immediately regret doing it after noticing the sadness in his eyes and face.

But she didn't know.

I mean…It was his mom we are talking about here…

"I don't know…It's my fault."

He said…his voice breaking.

"Why?"

She whispered.

"I bottled up all the pain I felt and I didn't think about how wrong it was…How much it was hurting her seeing me like this…"

She saw as tears left his eyes.

"I'm a different person, Sam…You don't know me anymore…I'm...I dunno..."

He waited till' she said something, but the only thing he heard coming from her…was a sigh.

Seconds…

Minutes…

He didn't know how much time had passed while he was sitting there…hurting.

Feeling how the tears rolled silently down his face…

"I'm trying my best not to drink again…my mother has suffered enough…but…it was the only thing that made me forget…"

He whispered while hiding his face in his hands.

Sam bit her lip.

"I don't think it's right...for me to be around you like this…and I understand if you don't want to talk to me or if you want to stay away from me because…"

"Shut up, Benson!"

She said to him.

"It's okay, alright! And you know what? It's true! You're a bit different…so am I...And am I worrying because of it? No! So, what! I'm freaking scared of what could happen, alright! I have fears…and I'm trying to get over them...and…and I feel lost…no…I felt lost…!"

…silence…

"I need you, Benson…as much as…as I know that...you need me…"

Sam said before throwing herself on him and hugged him as hard as she could.

She was right.

They both needed each other…

Even if they tried to hide it.

Even if they tried...

They needed each other.

…In Every. Single. Way.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Hope you liked it.**

**Should I continue?**

**I want to know what you guys think.**

**And thanks to: **

**~Kressxblack~**

**~jhuikmn08~**

**~mekaylawrotethis~**

**~Autumn93~**

**~kishigolizzee~**

**~Moviegirl46~**

**~coolcool25333~**

**~Sophie~**

**~Velandrae~**

**~reamane21~**

**~bandgrand2008~**

**for the REVIEWS! :)**

**LOVE ya guys.**

**ReViEw!**

**SEDDIE FTW!**

**Luv,  
><strong>

**~K~**


	11. Chapter 10: Getting to know you: Part II

**Under the rain**

Chapter 10:

_**Getting to know you**: Part II –** Confessions**_

* * *

><p>Soft music could be heard in the distance…<p>

The room was a mess…

One pair of shoes and a jacket were thrown on the other side of the room.

The bed sheets were on the floor so were the pillows.

Freddie and Sam were together in his room…studying.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Oh my God, I hate this…It's driving me nuts!

This is so boring.

But I had to do this.

I have to be more responsible and study if I want to pass the two semesters that I lost…

* * *

><p>"I've never liked math and never will!"<p>

Sam said giving up and throwing the book on the floor.

"I'm gonna fail! I don't understand a thing!"

"C'mon, Sam…It's not that hard…but I have to admit that I don't understand either…ugh…"

Freddie closed his eyes.

I smiled and crawled towards my shoes.

"Going somewhere?"

Freddie asked

"Come. On! I need to relax and catch some fresh air…you also look like you're stressed…Freddie we need to relax…and that's by not studying…Plus, I think I can't even breathe in here!"

He sighed

"…Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>

After taking a bus we got there in like…five minutes.

I watched as Sam looked out the window and smiled.

She turned around and smiled at me.

"You're weird, Benson…"

She said while hitting me on the forehead with her fingers.

…Weird right?

Anyway, we got out quickly and noticed that we had to cross the street to get to the other side.

I started to walk but Sam grabbed onto my arm and looked at me like she was scared.

I raised an eyebrow, smiled and resumed walking.

When we got inside the mall, she quickly walked towards the elevator and went in while pulling me closer to her.

I knew where she wanted to go.

Couple of weeks ago…when Jeniffer had told her to get new clothes and stuff…

We passed and eventually entered a café place.

We went a second time last week.

It didn't have tables or chairs.

Most of the place was covered with pillows and soft cushions…

"Hey, Sam…Freddie…Want the usual?"

I heard Rosie's voice say.

"Yep! But this time add a couple of donuts…"

Sam said

I smirked and handed the money to Rosie while Sam sat on our spot.

Like every time that we were here…

Sam got comfortable and placed her head on my legs while I ran my fingers through her soft hair.

I closed my eyes and began to think.

I remembered the day that I screamed at my mother.

I didn't regret doing it.

I wanted to let everyone know that I wasn't the same kid that used to be bothered by others…

That same night…while my mother slept…I grabbed a box and threw inside all my geeky clothes, my cellphone and my laptop.

Everything that made me looks like a stupid nerd.

I gave them away...

But now I know that I was acting stupid.

…So stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Here I was, laying on Freddie's leg in 'UniqCafe'.

I fell in love with this place.

It helps me relax and forget everything.

But…I was confused.

Freddie was and still is one of my best friends…and the only one that could tolerate me and my beatings…

But now, he was more lovable, sweet and caring.

Always hugging me and caressing my head.

The way he threads his fingers through my hair...

It didn't bother me.

I liked the feeling.

It was amazing…

But it was making me feel confused.

And it was hard for me to difference friendship from love…

I didn't know what to feel.

I'm sure that I'm completely and crazy in love with him…since my first kiss.

…But…

I doubt he feels the same way.

I looked at him and noticed that he was spaced out.

"Hello…Earth to Fredward…"

His eyes met mine.

"Dude, you gotta stop doing that."

"I'm sorry…I can't help it…"

He said smiling.

I growled and hid my face in my hands.

I was starting to blush…

"Now, what's bothering you?"

He asked.

"Nothing, that's the problem…"

"Wait. It bothers you that nothing's bothering you?"

"Don't mock me, Benson…it's just…it's weird…for me not having the feeling to hit you or anything…it's somewhat frustrating…"

I couldn't help it…but a smile formed in my lips.

"Is that all?"

"Well…no…Tell me that this isn't weird at all…"

"I don't understand, Sam."

I began to explain.

I told him everything.

Hours passed and I remembered that we had to finish one of our projects.

We got in the elevator and got out of the mall.

…To Bushwell!

* * *

><p>But what they didn't notice was those poor donuts and beverages that were forgotten and left behind in the café because of their conversation...<p>

Oh well…

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>

"We have to finish our project, Benson…"

"I know, but not now….maybe tomorrow…or we could do it some other time…"

"No, you'll come with me to my house. I know that Jen won't mind…"

"But, Sam…I haven't asked my mom…"

"Oh, c'mon…you and I both know that you don't care what your mom could think."

"I…I know, but…"

"Hey, Fred…"

No, it can't be.

Sam looked at me confused.

I had a worried look on my face.

Problems…

That's what Justin and his gang like to cause.

Jeff and Justin have always fought to see who's a better leader of their 'zone'…

But everything changed when I arrived, became friends and occupied the second position of the group.

Yeah…long story.

Let's just say…Justin hates my guts.

I wasn't too strong, but knew how to defend myself.

But at this moment…I was alone…with Sam.

"Look who's here, Freddie and who's this? Your girlfriend…?"

They all began to laugh and I felt myself tense up.

"Not here, Justin…"

"You think I care?"

Three of his guys grabbed me while he got closer to Sam.

At first I felt scared but then I got furious.

If he only touched Sam…He's a dead man.

I was too focused on Justin and Sam that I forgot about the other three guys…

When suddenly I felt a pain on my stomach…

I hissed in pain and was gonna do something, when they began to hit me again…hard.

Damn it…Sam…

I dodged some of their punches and began to hit back with double the force.

I quickly ran towards Sam and noticed that she wasn't moving.

She only watched Justin with her eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that? And I could entrain myself with you and have lots of fun…How can you be with a loser like him?"

He said getting closer to her and pointing at me.

"You wanna know a secret about, Benson…?"

She looked at him, intrigued.

"He's not in love with you, he likes another girl…you know…the one that got almost raped…He keeps crying over her and…"

Sam's mouth opened and turned into an 'O' locking her eyes with mine.

"How do you know that…?"

"Well, the girl's best friend told me…"

Suddenly I heard a tiny scream and noticed that Carly stood there…looking horrified.

"It was her?"

Sam screamed while noticing Carly running towards her apartment.

"Don't run from me, Shay!"

She began to run after her but stopped and turned around to face Justin.

"I hope you run, Davis…now…'cause if I found you again…you're dead meat…got it?"

Justin's eyes widened.

"Davis?...Well…If I was you I'd listen to her…"

I began to hear screams.

"Carly, open the damn door if you don't want me to break it..!"

"Leave me alone, Sam! Help! Someone wants to kill me!"

Carly screamed from inside the apartment.

Sam got down in one knee and began to pick the lock.

Seconds later…the door flew open.

"You and I have to talk…Now!"

Freddie and Vernice stood still outside the apartment…and Justin was still in shock.

"Who's she?"

Freddie faced the guy.

"Get out of here! Go! I'm warning you…And I don't want you close to Sam ever again, you hear me? If you only try…and do something to her…I will kill you…"

"What? But she…wait…She's Sam?"

"Yes, you asshole! Now leave!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I opened the door easily and ran towards her room…

When I entered I couldn't see her but I could hear her heavy breathing.

"Why!"

I screamed and let out a sob.

I saw her get up from where she was hiding and faced me like she had never done before.

What happened to that lovable, sweet girl that was my best friend…?

"How would you feel if I stole everything that was yours, Sam?"

From that moment, everything was words full of hatred, and stupid things that didn't make sense.

I wanted to laugh and at the same time…cry.

"…And sure, you don't feel anything…you're like this because you have no feelings! Pfft…I bet that it didn't even hurt you when your mother died…"

Something in my head clicked…

Carly couldn't even finish her sentence, when my fist came in contact with her face.

My vision turned blurry and I began to shake.

I know it was stupid but I felt weak.

I wanted to be the same girl I was…

I looked at Carly and began to cry harder so I turned around and ran out of the apartment.

All I wanted to do was to get out of there as soon as possible.

I searched for Freddie until I found him.

"Get me out of here…please."

I don't know how and when I got to my apartment but the only thing I noticed and was conscious of, was the feeling of Freddie's arms around my waist…hugging me to his chest.

"Stay…"

I didn't even notice when I fell asleep, but it was enough to know that he was beside me.

For a moment I didn't even care if I was being vulnerable and wasn't afraid of showing my feelings.

At least…I didn't feel alone.

Not anymore…

I was with him.

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened and noticed that the room was dark.<p>

I could feel Freddie's arms still around me and his breathing…

He was awake.

I liked this feeling.

Me in his arms...

I decided to fake my sleep.

I moved a little in his arms and felt his heart quicken.

After about twenty seconds I felt his hand brushing against my cheek and then slowly brushed my hair out of my face.

I could feel myself getting sleepy.

I relaxed and closed my eyes again but…

It was after a minute or so…that he whispered something that left me in shock.

Let's just say that 'sleeping' wasn't what I was thinking about at the moment…

"How I wish to make that pain go away…I want to help you…and I'm trying but…*sigh* I dunno…you don't know how much I care about you…Sam, I…I love you…"

My eyes flew open and my heart beat increased.

He loved me?

This had to be a dream.

I looked at him in the eyes.

Even though it was dark, I could feel his eyes fixed on me.

I got out from his arms abruptly, got up and looked for the light switch.

When I found it, the light blinded me for a couple of seconds.

I have to admit that I was nervous…This was too good to be true.

I didn't know what to think.

"You, love…me?"

I whispered still not wanting to face him, yet.

I heard his breathing coming closer while he slowly walked towards me.

"I…"

He whispered, voice shaking a little.

"Yes…I love you…"

He continued to talk but those three words kept repeating in my head.

My body began to fill with happiness.

"I don't want you to change with me…I know that you only like me as a friend, but…"

Are you serious?

Was he crazy?

I slowly turned to face him.

His eyes were fixed on the ground.

I forced my feet to move.

I couldn't even talk.

It was almost impossible.

And it was more difficult, when every inch of my body screamed for him.

…When I wanted him with all my heart.

I gently took his face in my hands making him face me.

I was decided…

…and slowly closed our distance.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Sorry if there are some mistakes...**

**I dunno...  
><strong>

**Thanks for the nice reviews!**

**Anyway, here's the thing.**

**I won't be able to update for like eight or nine days.**

**I wish I could but I'm going on a cruise this sunday for a whole week.**

**And there's no free internet.**

**And no...it's not the nickelodeon cruise.**

**I wish it was but...it's not.**

**They leave on the same day, though.**

**REVIEW!**

**More reviews = faster updates!**

**That is...if you like the story.  
><strong>

**I'll try to update ASAP!**

**Tell me what you think about it?**

**Who's excited for August 13?**

**I know I am!**

**Can't wait for 'iLost My Mind'! **

**:D**

**SEDDIE FTW!**

**xoxo**

**~K~**


	12. Chapter 11: Feelings: Part I, Why?

**Under the rain**

Chapter 11: _Feelings _

**Part I**_** - Why?**_

* * *

><p><em>His lips brushed gently with hers…<em>

_Freddie couldn't explain such feeling._

_He could feel her breathing._

_His eyes were open in shock but it wasn't long until he closed them._

_He couldn't believe what was about to happen._

"_I love you…I always have."_

_She whispered upon his lips before continuing._

"_I…I'll change with you…"_

"_What…? Why?"_

_He gasped._

"_Because…I don't want us to be just friends…"_

_She whispered before kissing him slowly._

_Yes. _

_Sam Puckett was kissing Freddie Benson._

_It was an awkwardly slow kiss…almost timid._

…_But…_

_She wanted to show him everything she felt through that kiss._

_He didn't respond at first but when he finally did…_

_She felt like she was going to pass out._

_Their lips began to move in a slow and sublime dance._

_Pure bliss..._

_She had never kissed anyone._

_Her fist kiss was with Freddie, and so her second one._

_She knew she was in love with him since their first kiss….maybe even when she met him._

_All that time…_

_Trying to get his attention…_

_They slowly separated pressing their foreheads together._

_He smiled and made eye contact._

_She closed her eyes again…_

…_Not being able to continue staring at the intense look that reflected in his eyes._

"_Sam…"_

"_Yeah…?"_

_She whispered while brushing her lips with his once again._

"…_Wake up."_

"…_What? No…No…God…No, it can't be…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes and just saw darkness.

I couldn't believe it.

Everything had been a dream.

I was so stupid.

Such a fool…

For thinking that something like that could've happen.

_She was sure that there was a possibility that Freddie was in love with her._

_She was sure that even though it wasn't the same feeling that she felt for him…_

_He still cared about her…_

I closed my eyes and felt my lips tingling…

Each kiss felt so real…

"Ugh! This has to be a joke…it couldn't be just a freaking dream!"

I moaned and sobbed against my pillow.

"What was just a dream?"

Freddie asked, making me scream in the process.

My heart was pounding against my chest as I desperately searched for the light switch.

I turned around and he was there…

…Smiling.

"It doesn't matter…"

I whispered nervously.

I didn't want him to know my true feelings.

"Of course it matters."

He looked so sexy lying there on my bed…

I smiled a little before going to the door and motion him to follow me.

I was dying of hunger!

I went downstairs still conscious of the awkward silence that filled the apartment.

Jen was nowhere to be seen.

I turned on all the lights, grabbed my phone and quickly sent her a text.

"_Are you gonna be home late?"_

"Pancakes...?"

Freddie suddenly asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah…! I'll be there in a sec."

I screamed from the living room.

I looked at my phone again and noticed that Jen replied back.

"_Is Freddie with you?"_

I quickly answered before going to the kitchen to help him.

I loved pancakes and bacon.

After a couple of minutes passed…

The kitchen was now a war zone.

We were currently on a battle with flour as our weapon.

While trying to hide behind one of the tables…I slipped.

…Throwing all the pancake mix everywhere, including myself.

"Wow…you're a mess…"

He said in between laughs and walked towards me.

I quickly jumped on him…giving him a bone crushing hug…

My intention was to also cover him with the flour.

"No…! Sam…Agh! What are you doing?"

He screamed before hugging me with force.

He was trying to grab the bag of flour while holding my body to his with his arms but I didn't let him.

"You won't be able to do it, Benson. I'm still stronger than you…"

I said…panting.

I hate to admit it but…he was stronger.

"Getting tired, Puckett? Do you give up?"

"Never…"

I wrapped my legs around him and applied force.

After a couple of seconds, he was on the floor…with me on top, and his hands trapped in mine.

"You're still weak, Benson…Mama will always win."

Not even a minute passed until I realized and noticed the position we were in at the moment.

I tensed up and my smile quickly disappeared…so did his.

This time...I wasn't able to describe the look in his yes.

Many emotions filled them...not just one.

I saw...

Love…

Tenderness…

…and

Lust…?

My heart began to beat faster if that was even possible.

I tried to get off of him but he stopped me…

"No…Sam…I…"

He whispered in between gasps.

"Yeah…?"

I whispered getting closer to his face.

It felt…right.

For the first time I wasn't afraid.

I wasn't scared.

…At the moment…

…Words couldn't describe what we felt.

They were unnecessary…

His lips collided with mine and my world began to spin.

The last time that I felt like that, was in the lock-in.

But only this time…he was kissing back.

The kiss was full of passion.

Both could hear their hearts beating out of control and their heavy breathing.

Freddie gently bit her lower lip…

…Making her moan from the pleasure she was feeling.

They both wanted each other.

"I'm in love with you…"

Sam didn't respond.

Her eyes were locked with his.

He thought that she was going to reject him, but once again…he thought wrong.

Freddie's eyes widen in surprise.

This time it was her that was kissing him.

It felt like they were in heaven.

When…for the first time…their tongues made contact…

That kiss was different.

It was a long needed kiss.

…Full of pure lust.

His hands began to roam across her body.

He got up with Sam in his arms with ease and sat her on the kitchen table, without breaking the kiss.

Sam wrapped her arms on the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

…Soon…

They broke the kiss.

"I…I love you…"

The blonde said between small gasps and pants.

She smiled and went for another kiss, but her phone began to ring.

"What...!"

Sam growled looked at the phone and saw Jen's name flashing on the screen.

"Hey…"

"Sam! why didn't you reply to my text messages?"

Jen's voice sounded different.

She was…mad?

"I'm sorry…we were making dinner…what's wrong…?"

Sam asked, interested on what Jen had to say.

"…You and Freddie have to come to the hospital immediately…It's his mother…she had an accident and…"

Sam dropped her phone on the floor and her mouth hung open.

No…this couldn't be happening to him.

She felt as Freddie hugged her from behind.

She could guess that he knew she had received some bad news but…he didn't have any idea what happened.

She slowly turned to face him.

It was almost hard to hold the tears.

How would she tell him?

"What's wrong…? Nothing bad happened to Jen…right?"

He asked her sweetly.

Int that moment Sam couldn't hold it in.

Her chest began to hurt and tears began to run down her face.

"Jen…she's fine…Freddie…"

She looked at him in the eyes before whispering.

"It's…it's your mom…she's…she's in the hospital…"

His smile began to fade.

…silence…

His eyes traveled to the living room and blinked several times before facing her again…

"What…?"

He whispered his voice shaky and his breathing was more like gasps now.

His eyes filled with angst.

"…What happened…?"

"She…She had a…an accident."

"We have to go…"

He just said.

They both went down to the lobby and got on a taxi.

When they entered the hospital, Jen and Spencer were on the waiting room.

…Both sitting close to each other…their faces full of worry.

"Jen…"

The brunette noticed Sam's presence and gave her a sad smile.

She got up and went towards the couple.

"Your mom's in a coma, Freddie…"

Freddie sighed and sat on the other side of the room.

His face showed no expression.

No emotion.

But Sam knew what he was doing.

He was trying to hide his pain.

"How did it happen?"

Sam asked Jen while looking at Freddie.

"I don't think this is good for you, Sam…you…"

Sam moved to face Jen.

"Tell me…I'm begging you…The guy I love is going through a hard time…he's suffering…and I want to help him…He needs comfort…He needs me…and I have to be there for him…Please, Jen."

Jen just stared at her for a moment before explaining.

"When…When she was on her way home…a truck just lost control and crashed onto all the cars that were there…including Marissa's. It's a miracle that she's still alive…but the doctors can't assure us anything yet…"

Jen slowly wrapped her arms around Sam.

After a second, Sam broke the hug abruptly and ran towards the hall.

Everything was so unfair.

After going to the main counter…She ran until she found what she was looking for.

…Room 620.

She stopped at the door, took a deep breath before entering.

Sam gasped before placing a hand on her mouth.

Mrs. Benson was barely recognizable.

Her face and other parts of her body were swollen.

With tubes everywhere…

She looked so…broken.

Sam courageously walked towards her.

"Mrs. B…please…just hold on…don't leave him…don't…don't leave him alone…he needs you…mom, please…help her."

Sam said while sobbing.

* * *

><p>Freddie wouldn't talk…Every time Jen and Spencer tried to approach him…he wouldn't react.<p>

After a couple of minutes, Sam appeared.

…Her eyes puffy and red.

Their eyes locked for a moment but he quickly brought his head down.

She had to make him react.

…and

She knew just how to do that.

She smirked, went towards him and lifted her hand.

Everyone present on the waiting room looked at what just happened…in shock.

Sam had slapped him…hard.

Jen was about to say something to Sam but stopped when she noticed how Freddie's body began to shake and his first tears slowly fell.

"It's my fault…It's my fault…"

He whispered letting more tears out.

Sam's heart broke in a thousand pieces and hugged him close to her.

"It's not our fault, Freddie…"

Jen and Spencer watched the scene with surprise.

"Why? Why…?"

Freddie moaned against her chest.

"I don't want her to die…"

Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"She won't…she's strong…she's a fighter…she will fight for you…to be with her little Fredward again…everything's gonna be just fine…"

She whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**HEY, guys!**

**If you noticed...I changed the rating to T.**

**Some people were complaining that the story shouldn't have the M rating.**

**So...i changed it.**

**If a chapter has mature content...I'll warn you at the beginning of it.**

**Like the second chapter... :P**

**Anyway...School is gonna start soon...on August 8.**

** Sooo...Maybe I won't be able to update so quick.**

**See ya next time! ;)  
><strong>

**I hope you continue to like the story...**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think!  
><strong>

**Luv,**

**~K~  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Feelings: Part II, Together

**Under the rain**

Chapter 12: _Feelings _

**Part II**_** – Together**_

* * *

><p>Jen looked at Sam with a worried expression on her face.<p>

She knew how much Sam cared about Freddie.

Mrs. Benson's accident was tragic.

Several people died and only four survived…

…Two of them are dead now.

Jen stood up and walked towards Sam and Freddie.

The blonde's eyes were lost…

She wouldn't even cry anymore.

She just hugged Freddie while he cried.

…Even after he fell asleep.

"Sam, can you hear me?"

The blonde turned to face her and frowned.

"I'm okay…just tired…"

She whispered

"Come on, let's go home…you need to rest, Sam…"

"Are you crazy? I can't just leave him! He needs me…"

Sam said raising her voice with every word, which caught the attention of a sleeping Spencer.

"What's wrong…?"

He asked

"It's Sam…She doesn't want to eat, sleep or at least go home and change…"

Jen replied

"No! I won't do it…I won't leave."

"C'mon, Sam…I'll stay with him. If he wakes up I'll tell him that you had to leave for some clothes and that you'll get back soon."

Sam thought about it, sighed but eventually agreed.

* * *

><p>After Sam and Jen left, Spencer sat beside Freddie and began to remember about the accident and how it was him who saved Mrs. Benson even though the police screamed at him and wouldn't let him pass through the cars.<p>

Suddenly Spencer turned to face Freddie who was now awake and looking at him with a confused expression on his face…

He wouldn't stop looking at his surroundings.

…He was looking for her…

"She went to take a shower and eat something…well…forced to."

* * *

><p>Minutes passed and neither talked…<p>

Spencer was the first one to break the silence.

"Freddie…don't you want to see your mom…?"

Freddie didn't respond.

He just got up and walked towards the room.

Freddie opened the door nervously, but couldn't move forward.

"C'mon…walk to her…talk…I've heard that it works…"

Spencer whispered to him before closing the door to give him some privacy, leaving him there.

He walked back to the waiting room and fell asleep once again on one of the chairs.

* * *

><p>Sam waited patiently for Freddie in the waiting room with Spencer who was still asleep.<p>

After noticing that Freddie wasn't there, she began to look for him 'till she found him in his mother's room, sleeping.

She decided not to bother him, closed the door and left.

Once again in the waiting room, she sat on the chairs and took out her pearpod…waiting…wondering what to do.

She closed her eyes and groaned in frustration.

"Sam…you're back…"

Spencer whispered

"Yeah…hours ago..."

…silence…

"Why don't you go and be with Freddie if that's what you want…?"

Sam looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Sam…I want to tell you something…although I know you're having problems with Carly…I want you to know that you can count on me…always."

Sam smiled

"Thanks, Spencer…I missed you…"

She said hugging him.

"I'll just…go then…"

She said before disappearing through the halls.

Neither noticed that Jen was standing there all along.

She walked towards Spencer and smiled.

"Good work, Spencer…You seem to know her more than I do…thanks."

"Well…I've known her since she was little…I can't help but to be there for her. You're also helping her as well…maybe she'll never consider you as a mother, but maybe as big sister…or I dunno…"

Spencer said

"...And I'm not asking more from her. I'm just really worried…I'm…I'm worried that she'll get depressed again or go back to…"

"No she won't…She's strong, and I can assure you that she's stronger now...more than ever…All thanks to you, Doctor."

"You can call me Jen…."

"Well...okay then…Jen…I like it."

He smiled at her, causing her to blush.

* * *

><p>Back to room 620, Freddie had his head resting on his hands.<p>

He wasn't crying…

His mind was blank…

He couldn't dare to think what could happen if his mother died.

Suddenly he felt as pair of arms wrapped around him…and breathing on his neck.

Sam started to soothe him with comforting words, which made him cry again while she hugged him.

After couple of minutes Freddie fell asleep.

Sam got up from the chair silently, walked towards Marissa and sighed.

"Hey, crazy… _(She whispered between laughs)…_Remember? I used to call you that all the time…I hated all the times you were overprotective of him…I remember that I used to criticize you every time just to make Freddie mad…but he would always defend you_…(Sam sat on the bed's edge and took Mrs. Benson's hands with hers)_...I just want to let you know that I…that I am grateful…I wanna thank you for everything you've done for me…after all…I was the one who hurt your son in ways that I_…(*sigh*)…_what I'm trying to say is that you didn't have to help me...yet you did and that means a lot to me…Even though I barely remember anything that happened…I just wanted to let you know…"

The blonde was silent for a couple of seconds before continuing…

"…I understand now, Mrs. Benson, okay? I get it now…and you know what? I love him too…and I know that it hurts to see him like this…_ (Sam whispered while caressing her hand gently)_…Please…stay strong…for Freddie…He needs you…do it for him…"

With that Sam had finished her speech and tried to get up but something made her stop from doing so.

She felt a slight pressure on her hand which made her look at Mrs. Benson.

Her eyes were open and tried to move.

…That made Sam react.

"Don…Don't move…don't make any effort, okay? I'll go get a doctor…"

The blonde ran towards the door but stopped, turned around and ran back towards Freddie.

"Shit…Freddork, get up! Your mom's awake!"

She left without seeing his reaction.

Minutes later, doctors and nurses went in and out of the room.

Some were still surprised of the sudden recovery.

For the first time since the accident…Sam felt clamed and relaxed…she wanted to rest now.

Weeks passed and Mrs. Benson continued to progress and get better.

Sam was lying on her bed…thinking of all the times she went to visit them…just to talk to the mom of her…friend?"

The blonde sat up.

How was she going to face him?

What would she say when they talk?

Everything that happened that time in my house was…forgotten?

…Are we something?

She knew she loved him…

…But how could she face someone and talk about something that was just put aside?

Suddenly she saw her phone's screen light up…

It was a text message.

…From _**him**_.

"_**Hey…you awake?"**_

Okay…weird question…It was three in the morning…And he's asking me if I'm not sleeping.

"_Yes, can't sleep."_

"_**Open the door"**_

Sam's heart speed increased.

Open the…? Was this a joke?

Sam opened her bedroom door and walked silently through the hall…she didn't want to wake Jen up…

She ran downstairs, got to the door and looked through the peephole…

There he was resting his body on a wall.

The blonde smiled and brought her face close to the door.

"What are you doing here?"

She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"I wanted to see you…"

She took a deep breath and made sure to not look nervous before opening the door.

Freddie smiled as he entered the apartment.

The moment that Sam closed the door, he took her by the shoulders and kissed her.

It took her a few seconds before responding to the kiss…

She wasn't expecting it after all.

Their lips moved slowly…wishing that the moment wouldn't end.

Sam moved her hands slowly towards his neck and Freddie's to her waist, bringing her closer to his body.

After a couple of seconds, they broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together…eyes still closed.

"I missed you so much…"

Freddie whispered…his voice shaky.

"I…I missed you too"

"Hey, ummm…there's something that's been bothering me…keeping me from sleeping and all…"

Sam signaled him to continue.

"Sam…would you be my girlfriend…?"

The blonde's eyes widened and her heart went out of control…had she heard right?

A smile began to appear on her lips before closing the distance, kissing him oce again.

"So…that's a yes?"

Freddie asked

"Yes…!"

She rolled her eyes and hugged him.

"Do you have to go back…?"

She whispered

"No…mom's with Spencer and Jen…"

Sam looked at him confused.

"Jen's with Spencer? I thought she was here!"

She said loudly

"So dumb…Me walking downstairs quietly to not wake her up and nervous thinking if she would find…"

Freddie made her shut up with a kiss.

She returned the kiss with the same amount of passion and intensity.

Every kiss…

Every touch…

…and every sigh sent shocks of electricity through her whole body.

Everything was new to them.

…Exciting and pleasant.

Neither was conscious and aware of how they got to the couch, or when he got on top of her…or even when their touch became more intimate.

_Stop…we have to stop, _Sam screamed in her mind.

She knew if they didn't…they wouldn't be able to stop afterwards….

"Wait…ahhh"

She moaned while Freddie kissed her on the neck.

"..We…we have to stop…"

"I…I know…"

He groaned, got off and looked at her.

He had never seen so many emotions reflecting on her in that moment.

She looked sad as him for ending the moment.

"…Can we just…sleep?"

Freddie smiled and nodded.

On the other hand, Sam sighed of relief.

She thought that he was mad at her for not being able to continue what they were doing.

Truth is…she was scared…scared of many things…including not being good enough for Freddie.

At least that's what she thought.

Also she couldn't hide that she wasn't ready…

They went upstairs and entered her room.

They laid there on the bed, hugging in silence.

Occasionally they would look at their eyes, smile, share some kisses and comforting hugs.

"I love you…"

Sam whispered feeling herself drifting into darkness as her eyes closed.

"And I love you, Sam…"

He said

And like that…they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

**Sorry for the wait!**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**luv,**

**~K~**


End file.
